The Dead Person s Revenge
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Allen Walker, un ser cuyos poderes sobrenaturales de su ascendencia cuyo pasado en penumbras lo llamaba conoce a Road Camelot cuyo placer estaba en enloquecer a la humanidad y ahora encaprichada por el. Ahora la Academia Dark Order los envolvía en un juego peligroso de sangre y recuerdos, trayendo a la vida la verdad tras la Oscura orden...
1. Ekaitz

**The Dead Person´s Revenge**

* * *

D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

Celebrando las buenas noticias de que D. Gray Man regresa en manga el 17 de julio que sea verdad, Dios mediante esperando que no sea una broma como de costumbre. Ahora, solo puedo decirles que esta historia la escribí hace años…cuando comencé en la universidad, en serio es extraño mirarlo desde este perfil en la educación superior como cuando estuve en el colegio gracias a Dios.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Ekaitz (1)**

Los relámpagos habían cruzado el cielo como espadas encendidas, el diluvio monocorde de la lluvia azotaba el camino de baldosas, en un helado goteo con el que el cielo cubierto de oscuras nubes castigaba la tierra.

La imagen de una ensangrentada figura junto al charco de sangre de aquel entonces, donde los oscurecidos ojos de un hombre lo miraban llenos de ira y remordimiento. Su cuerpo parecía resonar al mirar el charco de sangre que lo rodeaba para ver una sombra entre las llamas con el brillo dorado de sus ojos burlones, fijos en el.

Una carcajada anunciaba su final, un destello blanco de colmillos se observo en sus labios.

Para despertarse agitado cuando este se abalanzaba sobre el, Aquella noche de tormenta había sido tenaz ahora al amanecer un viento helado soplaba por las calles. Era una deliciosa mañana en la que no deseaba levantarse, olvido que había soñado la calidez de su cama era tan reconfortante.

La lluvia de aquella noche solo le traía malos recuerdos, colocando sus pies en la cálida alfombra sobre el suelo. Con su piel expuesta al frio, pero, no le importaba después de todo sabia que no era un frágil humano que podría morir por esta sensación tan normal entre los mortales.

Se miro al espejo del cuarto de baño, su cabello blanco junto a la carmesí marca en su pómulo izquierdo tan sobrenatural como lo era su existencia. El agua fría lo despejo de su soñolienta mirada y los mechones blancos mojados se pegaban a su rostro, respiro hondo, mientras echaba atrás su cabello nuevamente su reflejo de ojos grises lo miraban.

Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad; se volvió para tomar la toalla y secándose el rostro en su habitación de comodidades necesarias para sobrevivir en medio de los humanos. Al salir poco después viendo su desvencijado Land Rover que en otro tiempo vio mejores épocas, cuando recién lo había tenido de su primer pago reconstruyendo casas de madera en vacaciones.

Abrochándose los botones de su camiseta blanca se miro en el espejo de perfil, hacia poco que había apartado la sabana que siempre lo cubría. Le molestaba usar aquel pequeño y molesta muestra de vanidad, suspiro, cuando se amarro las botas llevándose al hombro un pequeño morral.

Salió por la puerta que conducía al garaje, en el perchero colgado a un lado de la puerta. Su Land Rover azul simplemente era su favorito, encendiendo el interruptor una bombilla titilante que se mantuvo iluminando el garaje donde estantes llenos de herramientas y objetos que mucho tiempo antes había traído se mantenían organizados en cajas.

Tomo una gabardina oscura que colgaba en el perchero, hacia frio, pero, no el suficiente. La oscura gabardina con capucha, que hacia crecer su confianza ante la vida en el pueblo conocía la atención no deseada de la gente por su aspecto.

La tentación estaba allí, debía cuidarse por lo menos hasta saber quien era.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta, y sentándose en el asiento del conductor cogió las llaves de la guantera donde dejaba las copias de estas. Lanzo una mirada de soslayo al ver la mochila negra en el asiento trasero, estaba en buen estado y sonrió.

Ajusto el retrovisor que reflejaba su rostro, con la cicatriz que se extendía desde su frente hasta su mejilla mientras el reflejo gris que brillaba en sus ojos se fijaba en cada sutil detalle.

"Supongo que necesito dominar la rabia hasta que esto termine _…_ " pensó y suspirando hondo se llevo la mano al rostro sobre su cicatriz, la luz verde en forma de cruz cerrando sus ojos para sentir una fría sensación.

Cuando abrió los ojos mirando el retrovisor encontrándose con el castaño de su cabello y ojos con un tinte azul. La luz de su mano izquierda se apagaba lentamente, mordió sus labios al ver su imagen incomodo por ello apretó los ojos suspirando para tranquilizarse.

Era un extraño canto que le había enseñado su tutor.

"Debo acostumbrarme, aunque no he podido…actuar con normalidad" pensó introduciendo las llaves en el orificio al lado derecho del volante el rugido del motor cerrando la puerta del conductor a puerta del garaje se abrió lentamente en un camino trazado desde la casa hizo que se deslizara el vehículo suavemente y tras salir el vehículo se cerro automáticamente.

"puedes hacerlo" se repitió a si mismo mientras conducía por el rustico camino, muchos palidecían solo al verlo pasar cerca del pueblo.

Cada día, la gente susurraba a su alrededor. Sentirlos era, para sus nervios, como oír deslizarse una uña por una pizarra. Decían muchos rumores acerca de él, cuando caminaba por las calles de aquel lugar alejado del mundo.

Un loco, un asesino a sueldo, rumores que con el tiempo se hacían menos audibles.

Sus recuerdos eran confusos, pero, sabia que su padre adoptivo Mana Walker había muerto y la cicatriz en su rostro era su recuerdo. Ahora bajo el cargo de Cross Marian un extraño hombre, por supuesto no era cualquiera su tratamiento y fuerte entrenamiento, durante dos años le habían recuperado de su shock personal.

 _Una oscura tarde cuando la tormenta arreciaba sobre el cielo, la silueta imponente de Cross se iluminaba por los relámpagos observando con sus ojos cobrizos brillantes. Su cabello ondeante por el viento le daba un aspecto antinatural, que lo había hecho tragar en seco al sentir una esencia extrañamente aterradora._

 _La madera que había comenzado a cortar pocas horas antes, para la chimenea como entrenamiento caía del tronco donde se afirmaban._

– _Allen… ¿Recuerdas acaso como te encontré?–su voz resonaba como los rayos que caían lejanos. El albino trago y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro de aquel extraño tutor–Sabes, ¿Cómo murió tu padre?_

 _Se llevo la mano con un extraño cigarrillo a los labios, Allen no recordaba aquel momento hasta esa tarde._

– _Tu…fuiste quien lo mataste…–sus latidos se habían desbocados, su agitado pecho y sus manos temblorosas dejando caer el hacha para ver como una centella iluminaba a Cross delante–No fue algo que tu desearas…el había hecho un trato con el mal, y este lo consumió…una que solo obtuvo con el conde._

 _El viento pareció calmarse, mientras el ruido de los rayos pareció calmarse al igual que los latidos de aquel joven albino._

 _Siempre el clima de cierta forma respondía a sus pensamientos._

– _¿Quién es ese "Conde"?–comento después de ver los oscurecidos ojos caoba de Cross, en una sonrisa irónica, mientras aspiraba el cigarrillo y con un tenue silencio exhalo una bocanada de humo._

– _Un peligroso enemigo, por supuesto tampoco es nuestro aliado–soltó mientras sus ojos lo miraban–te has dado cuenta, que no somos normales ¿no, es así?_

 _La mirada turbulenta que brillaba de furia, hizo sonreír a Cross._

 _El cabello blanco oculto los ojos grises del chico, del que una carcajada histérica llena de sorna salió de su frágil cuerpo. Mientras lagrimas extrañamente salían de ellos, para luego dejar en su rostro una suave sonrisa._

– _Tal vez, puedo decirte…que lo sabia–movió el vendaje de su oscurecida mano donde una marca roja en forma de cruz se dejaba ver–Es reconfortante…ridículo ¿no?_

Volviendo al presente, conducía por una esquina de la ciudad entonces una neblina extraña que caía densamente no lo dejaba ver con claridad.

"Debía haberlas comprado antes" pensó.

No había comprado las luces para niebla en esta ocasión, debía tener cuidado cuando cruzaba una esquina para doblar por un camino estrecho para salir algo choco contra el capo de su Land Rover.

Los neumáticos chirrearon deteniéndose en el pavimento, abrió la puerta con fuerza y corriendo observo el cuerpo en el suelo. Inmóvil en el suelo, Allen mantuvo la respiración.

El cuerpo se había partido en una malla de sangre y tela blanca, la sangre salpicaba encima del asfalto. La carretera débilmente iluminada por el solitario farol de esquina, las franjas blancas de la cebra manchadas de un color mas oscuro mientras el reloj de la pequeña pantalla se movía dejando ver las 9:00.

Buscando a tientas, El pánico se disparo en su mente, buscando entre los paquetes de comida, botellas vacías y hojas desperdigadas por el suelo para encontrar su teléfono móvil.

Suspiro, marco el número de emergencia pidiendo una ambulancia.

"¡Que vengan rápido!" pensó mientras lanzaba su móvil nuevamente al interior del carro. El golpe por un coche, fue algo que no había pensado al meterse en problemas, aunque había corrido varias millas entre poblados y sin casas cercanas en ambas aceras. ¿Cómo estaba una persona, y menos una jovencita, dando un paseo?

¿Acercándose por una oscura calle mientras una nueva tormenta surgia amenazadoramente a lo lejos? Pero, ¿Qué tenia en mente al caminar a ninguna parte?

El se dejo caer.

"¡Oh, no!" pensó tomando aire nuevamente, se acerco al pequeño cuerpo parecía haber sido una pequeña niña. "Oh, Dios no podía estar pasando en su primer día de clases"

Tembloroso tomo el cuerpo entre sus brazos, trago en seco sin saber que hacer. "¡Rayos!" pensó por no recordar las clases de primeros auxilios que había dado el señor Baba en momentos como estos.

– ¿Hola?–murmuro moviéndola levanto la palma con la que sostenía el cuerpo, manchada de sangre asustado– ¿Estas bien? ¿Me e-escuchas? , por favor, dígame que estas viva, la ambulancia llegara pronto–comento torpemente, mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

Aunque cuando había visto el cuerpo en el suelo se veía terrible las heridas que tenían aquel cuerpo y cada vez que escuchaba un "crack" al moverla pudo ver que no había sido horrible aunque su rostro parecía haberse vuelto una masa sanguinolenta de carne y huesos.

Su mano inmóvil cayendo a un lado, ver que estaban fracturados sus brazos en una posición antinatural. Dios que había hecho, lamento no haber colocado las luces para la niebla desde que vivía en Cumberland y debía viajar a una universidad en Nueva Hampshire.

No había estado mucho tiempo cerca de la gente pocos le habían visto cerca de los poblados aledaños a las colinas donde vivía. Ahora, para poder convivir con normalidad con otros debía asistir por órdenes de su tutor en lo que muchos años había pedido, lejos de la oscura mansión solitaria cuya historia era indescifrable.

El cabello manchado de sangre de la chica, parecía oscurecido y acariciándole suavemente para escuchar un nuevo "crack" se movió en el escuálido cuerpo, sintió entonces la mano quebrada apretando su chaqueta negra algo que lo hizo palidecer.

El rostro sanguinolento se movió aun con el cuello roto y el constante "Crack" de su cuerpo lo había tomado por sorpresa aturdido. Observo como con otro "Crack" el rostro de ojos blancos se volvía fijando su desahuciada mirada sobre el, y una trémula sonrisa se formo en el rostro dejando ver los dientes rotos en el cuerpo lánguido.

Los ojos se abrieron fijos en el, un dorado oscuro con un brillo de burla tan profundos.

–N-No…p-puedo…morir…–salió una voz rasposa y gruesa, mientras el pequeño cuerpo se desgarraba en muchos terribles sonidos de fracturas mientras saliva se deslizaba entre sus dientes–No…P-puedes…ma-tar-me…

El se echo hacia atrás, aturdido. Aunque sabia que no era normal, estaba asustado parecía que sus latidos se habían desbocado.

al sentir que su mano rota acariciaba su rostro dejando escuchar otro "Crack" mientras el tambaleante cuerpo se movía con el vestido rosa con una chaqueta azul oscuro manchados de sangre y destrozados por lo que el golpe la había lanzado contra el asfalto.

–Oh…me…has…arruinado…mi…vesti-do…–comento con aquella voz profunda que poco a poco comenzaba a sonar suave, aunque rasposa como el de una niña. la trémula sonrisa que se había ampliado al verle ahora de pie, aun con el cuerpo fracturado–tie-nes…suer-te…de…que…n-no…te…arres-ten…ahora, si-gue…tu…camino…debo…atender…algunos asuntos.

El aun medio aturdido, la miro aun con una extraña ansiedad y temor.

–¿Q-Quien e-eres?–pregunto el, tragando en seco para escucharla soltar una sonora carcajada que le estremeció. Mientras abría la sombrilla rosada con una calabaza ensartada.

–Soy…algo…que…te…haría…perder…la…ca-be-za–comento enfatizando las ultimas palabras que se difuminaban en la niebla, mientras ella le daba la espalda caminando nuevamente por el camino continuando por la cebra para desaparecer por la acera.

Se levanto sabiendo que se había ido, y aun latiendo desbocado su corazón para sentirse desorientado se volvió entre la niebla a la tenue lámpara del color del semáforo en rojo iluminaba su auto.

"Esto…¿En verdad sucedió?, O…¿Me estoy volviendo loco?" pensó para acercarse el capo de su auto, para ver las manchas de la sangre que se habían desvanecido el hundimiento era poco, se acerco pasando sus dedos sobre el capo "¿Es real…?"

Confuso volvió a subirse en el auto, la sangre del capo había desaparecido aun mas aturdido y abriendo la puerta del conductor se alejo aun con un escalofrió en la espalda.

Enfocados sus ojos en el camino, tomo un profundo respiro para calmarse. Estiro el brazo sobre la palanca de cambios y apretó el volante.

Dejando atrás aquella lúgubre esquina junto al recuerdo de aquel cuerpo pequeño y destrozado, que había conocido.

Estaba terminando la época del otoño, y pronto comenzaría el invierno.

El sonido del violín de Vanessa Mae retumbaba en el Land Rover, El Campus Universitario donde le habían dicho era un sitio privado. Entonces encontró los muros de un antiguo fuerte, oculto entre piedras y follajes que dominaban silenciosamente el lugar.

Parqueando el auto a un lado salió, había una escalinata ascendente aunque todo parecían ruinas tras las puertas de los muros. Aunque parecía que se fueran a derrumbar dos muros que sostenían los goznes de las puertas dobles, aun mantenían su firmeza una que lo asombraba por lo antiguo que parecía.

Arqueando una ceja se concentro en lo que veía, para encontrarse con unas azuladas letras rodeando los muros.

Un jeep chillo contra el camino de grava tras el, mientras frenaba y deteniéndose como si fuera un conductor de cine salió un pelirrojo.

Su cabello se movía contra el viento, sus ojos escondidos detrás de los lentes parecieron observarlo por un momento. La cazadora negra sobre sus hombros con una camisa debajo con un suéter donde un conejo con sombrero vaquero apuntaba hacia el frente y el morral sobre el hombro le daba un aspecto juvenil.

Una sonrisa burlona se pinto en su rostro.

–Parece no haber nada, ¿eh?–comento el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Allen, que cauto sabia que todo no parecía lo que era y por supuesto este chico le traía desconfianza.

–¿Sabes que sucede aquí?–pregunto el albino, mirando los muros.

–Puede que no le veas, pero, allí se encuentra el lugar que vine a buscar–comento el pelirrojo que se acerco a la niebla espesa alrededor de los muros y la puerta.

Subiendo los escalones que los separaba de la puerta, extendiendo su mano, el viento comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor del chico que pronto comenzó a dispersarse para dejar que su cabello comenzara a arder con un carmesí parecido al de un atardecer; los lentes se dispersaron en miles de partículas que poco a poco comenzaron brillar enlazándose sobre su rostro como un parche mientras echaba atrás su cabello un cinto verde envolvió su frente.

Allen por primera vez observaba la forma de una persona semejante tanto a él, trago en seco. El poder envolvía a aquel pelirrojo, sacudiéndose el cabello para dejar un rostro blanco al aire y una orgullosa sonrisa mientras agarraba su morral con más ahínco.

–Bienvenido a la Academia, "Dark Order"–comento extendiendo su mano, al ahora renovado muro y puertas de goznes de acero con las mas modernas tecnología apuntando a sus dos invitados–Es extraño, que no puedas ver la barrera supongo que eres un novato en ello, ¿eh?, Bueno, mi nombre es Lavi gusto en conocerte.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(1)Ekaitz: tormenta en vasco**


	2. Indar

**The Dead Person´s Revenge**

* * *

 **D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino**

 **Bueno esta historia la tenia pendiente y estaba en una de las libretas que escribí hace un par de años, saben, es extraño cuando se escribe es como si las palabras fluyeran desde lo mas profundo de nuestros corazones.**

 **Por aquel entonces, como siempre lo hace Dios inspira a desahogarnos de nuestros problemas al hablarle.**

 **Y, aunque para muchos de los que me conocen parezca intrépida soy bastante tímida pero aquí es fácil enlazar lo que pienso sin temor a que me juzguen o me intimiden simplemente me siento valiente en las hojas y letras que escribo.**

 **Dios es un amor, bastante grande que no se acaba aunque veamos el mundo colapsar a nuestro alrededor confiemos en el hasta el final.**

 **Maranatha…**

 **Capitulo 2: Indar (2)**

Aun el cabello castaño estaba en su lugar, era cauteloso con aquello aunque estaba mas relajado que por los poblados de Cumberland. Chicos con habilidades parecidas a las suyas era algo relajante porque no estaría mas cohibido y ver la extraña apariencia del pelirrojo era impresionante parecía la figura de un humano un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Desprendía una esencia peligrosa, algo que Allen había detectado solo al ver a Cross Marian y ahora pudo ver como unos extraños escarabajos con algunas letras incrustadas en sus corazas estaban en algunos puntos de las derruidas paredes.

Un color azul pálido era lo que podía ver y extrañamente las letras en los escarabajos parecían tener sentido al leerlas de cierta forma.

"On…abata…Masarakato…" las palabras resonaban en su mente, y por un instante le pareció haber visto eso. Sacudió su cabeza, aun confuso continúo mirando al pelirrojo que dio un paso adelante y pronto la niebla se disperso dejando ver mejor el lugar a sus ojos.

No sabía porque le había ayudado, pero, todo tenía un motivo y este no era diferente de otros. Camino cauteloso tras el, llegaron a una reja del lado izquierdo que se dejo entrever al dispersarse la niebla quitando la supuesta pared caída dejando un elegante enrejado de trazos circulares y en medio el símbolo de la Academia una "Rosa Blanca"

El pelirrojo había extendido un Carnet con código de barras, entonces, pudo ver como una chica de cabello negro al parecer china atendía la entrada con un registro digital apoyado en su brazo, le lanzo una sonrisa que ella recibió con agrado y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Hola Lavi–comento ella sonriente mientras con el índice parecía aprobar la entrada del pelirrojo y las rejas dejaban paso para entrar–Bienvenido de nuevo, ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones de fin de año?

–Hola Lenalee, fueron muy buenas. Además el viejo, me dejo estar un poco en el sol–sonrío mientras levantaba una manga de su oscura chaqueta y dejaba ver unas ampollas junto a una piel blanca–aunque solo me quedaron estas de recuerdo, ya se que me dirás "Te las mereces" pero, quería comprobar cuan cálido era el sol.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada, Allen sintió avergonzarse y desvió la mirada. La chica era hermosa, no podía decirse que no y bueno si tenia la oportunidad de conocer chicas seria agradable…sacudió la cabeza, al pensar eso.

–Por cierto…–continuo Lavi con un tono pensativo llevándose un dedo al mentón y miro hacia arriba– ¿Y, El antiguo guardián?

–Bueno…hubo varios incidentes…tuvimos que cambiarlo por un tiempo–comento ella sonriente.

Lavi continúo de largo, el chico nuevo debía aprender a saber que la Academia no solo tenía registros de su nombre sino también de alguno que otro dato sobre su historia.

Después de todo la esencia de su raza era un enigma…

Allen se acerco hasta la chica, era un poco alta gracias a las botas que usaba, sus dos coletas y sus ojos negros con un extraño tono violáceo cuando brillaban y luego regresaban a un negro sombrío. Vestía el uniforme de rigor de la escuela, pero, usaba el símbolo de la rosa roja en su pecho y una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa negra un par de líneas blancas en su antebrazo y un lazo rojo, la falda de pliegues negros junto a las medias negras con rayas rojas que usaba le quedaban como un guante al cuerpo.

–Hola, mi nombre es…–parecía no mirarlo y mas pendiente de su registro digital para luego levantar el rostro con una sonrisa.

–Allen Walker, lo se–comento ella mientras parecía dar clic a su registro táctil y extendía una caja pequeña hacia el–Te estábamos esperando, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lenalee Lee eres bienvenido a la Academia Dark Order.

Mientras ella extendía su mano para saludarlo, pensó en que era reconfortante encontrar a alguien como el en este mundo tan siniestro con las diferencias.

Alguien paso a su lado de forma brusca, golpeando su hombro con un empujón. Se volvió para encontrarse con un malhumorado hombre de cabello negro azulado y alto mas alto que el, sus cejas enarcadas negras lo miraba con desprecio, hizo una mueca continuando adelante.

–No estorbes, estúpido–refunfuño para luego sentir que lo jalaban en ese instante Allen se volvió a ver a la señorita Lenalee con sus ojos centrados en el, con una mueca el hombre se soltó para volverse– ¿Qué quieres?

–Esa no es la manera de tratar a los nuevos estudiantes, Kanda–replico ella con los ojos y con las mejillas hinchadas algo que pareció incomodar al pelinegro–debes disculparte con Allen Walker.

Chasqueo la lengua.

–Sabes que no lo hare y menos, con este raro brote de habas–espeto y se volvió para desaparecer en el pasillo para dirigirse a algún sitio.

Ella sonrío disculpándose por la actitud de aquel maleducado, llamado Kanda.

Por lo menos solo lo llamo brote de habas.

–Allí tienes el manual de la Academia, es importante que lo leas lo mas pronto posible–comento ella y señalando su pecho donde aun no tenia el uniforme continuo–Además no debes mostrarle a nadie tu forma original, esta prohibido a menos que sea una emergencia en tal caso hay procedimientos.

El asintió pensando en su cabello blanco, para luego revivir en su mente el cabello rojizo de Lavi con el parche en su ojo.

Tampoco seria un lengua larga sobre lo de Lavi, lo utilizaría en algún momento y dirigiéndose a donde Lenalee le había señalado. Después de todo había una aglomeración dirigiéndose hacia aquellas puertas dobles aunque los pasillos parecían arcos para dejar paso a otros caminos rumbo al lugar que le tocare, esta Academia era grande a pesar de estar entre las brumas de niebla que ahora parecían dispersas.

Miro la caja, y abriéndola a un lado del camino encontró un dispositivo digital: Una Tablet con el símbolo de la academia incrustado en su recubrimiento. Era de color oscuro y la rosa blanca de color plata, la encendió aunque no saliera mucho de su casa la tecnología era un recurso que debía conocer no importando sus reticencias.

Apareció la pantalla de color blanco y mientras cargaba aparecía un cráneo con una corona sonriendo mientras cargaba el programa en la pantalla.

"Que humor negro tienen, ¿eh?" pensó mientras luego aparecía la marca del fabricante, luego cargaba el sistema y extrañamente le parecía familiar porque incluso a pesar de los nuevos software este tenia un símbolo extraño, las mismas letras que había visto en la entrada aparecían en la pantalla…¿Porque? Se pregunto.

Era una secuencia conocida, por que incluso cuando esta se extendió en 3D delante de sus ojos con un color azulado, después de un extraño scanner de la cámara a su ojo izquierdo.

Apareció un mensaje en la pantalla, dio clic para ver que era un mensaje de bienvenida y le ordenaban dirigirse al auditorio donde se reuniría con el resto de chicos de primer año. Suspiro, guardo el aparato electrónico para dirigirse nuevamente a aquellas puertas dobles delante de el.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El camino que se mostraba ante ellos, dejaba ver un enorme edificio con unas cuantas escaleras para entrar. Su color caoba destacaba entre los arboles sin hojas alrededor, muchos estudiantes iban en camino y alguno que otro soltaban un ahogado asombro porque al parecer habían pasado un portal donde se encontraba la verdadera academia.

Allen observo como el enorme auditorio tenia la fachada de un Antiguo teatro del siglo XIX, era una estructura exquisita con sus debidos palcos y mas arriba en el segundo piso se encontraban los chicos antiguos de la Academia que los observaban con sus miradas agudas como las de cualquier ave de rapiña esperando sus próximas presas.

Las cortinas rojas con el emblema de la organización ondeaban en las paredes, las tenues iluminaciones de las lámparas daban un ambiente sombrío. Haciéndole recordar las historias de cuando la gente tenia velas y los candelabros sobre ellos iluminándolos eran una imagen de finales del Siglo antepasado.

–Uno, dos, tres, ¡Probando!…¡Bien!¡Bienvenidos!–se escucho la estridente voz a través de los altavoces localizados alrededor del gran teatro, para ver al hombre de pie vestido con un traje gris y un corbatín blanco con un broche negro. Sus lentes brillaban por la luz de los reflectores ocultando brevemente sus ojos negros, su rostro anguloso junto al emblema de la academia sobre su pecho–Soy Komui Lee su profesor de Ciencias. También soy parte del centro Medico de la Academia…

Se escucho un gemido ahogado por todo el salón, Allen palideció al disgustarle solo la mención de un miembro de un hospital. Había tenido malas experiencias con ellos, después de todo su maestro era quien le proporcionaba la atención medica cuando estaba lastimado.

Miro arriba para encontrarse con un Sonriente Lavi saludando y con un gesto saludo devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Por lo menos no tendremos problemas, ¿eh?" pensó volviendo la vista al frente. El hombre de al parecer ascendencia china e indiscutiblemente familiar de Lenalee continuo con las presentaciones de los maestros que pronto conocerían, en sus primeras clases.

Una mujer rubia con un peinado elegante y vestido de traje Channel gris, en su hombro llevaba un mono blanco de rostro negro con unos tacones altos. Las luces reflejaron la cicatriz sobre su nariz, mientras firme colocaba una mano en sus caderas y muchos suspiros de admiración se hicieron audibles desde el segundo piso.

–Soy Claud Nine, Maestra de Calculo En todos sus niveles–comento ella mientras los miraba en sus ojos verde azulados que brillaban con una malicia latente–Los hare ver cuantos son dignos de estar aquí, sufrirán hasta que sientan ganas de morir.

– ¡Excelente presentación, Claud-sama!–exclamo Komui mientras ella tomaba su asiento y cruzaba sus piernas con medias a lo que los de segundo y tercer año en el segundo piso soltaron una exclamación de júbilo.

–Los tienes comiendo de tu mano, ¿Eh?–comento en voz baja el hombre sentado a su lado en las sombras y ella soltó un bufido. Observaron como el científico continuaba con su absurda presentación a cada uno de los Maestros más antiguos de la Academia.

El olor del miedo estimulo a Sokáro Winters al ver los ojos de los chicos de primer año, el dulce anciano era uno de los mas antiguos, pero, era demasiado blando para estar en la Academia su cabello totalmente blanco y de ojos amables.

–Bienvenidos, jóvenes estudiantes–comento la voz tranquilizadora del anciano vestido con una túnica negra de bordes dorados, y una cinta sobre su frente–Mi nombre es Kevin Jeegar, su maestro de Manualidades y Repostería. Espero su cooperación y empeño en ello.

Sonrío, alejándose del estrado y sintiendo los ojos llenos de molestia de Winters sobre el.

Sabia que el moreno siempre se llenaba de alegría al usar a los nuevos estudiantes con el miedo en el aire, levantándose Sokáro se peino hacia atrás el cabello negro y miro de reojo con malicia para luego mirar a los alumnos con el desprecio en sus ojos.

Medio auditorio se intimido al verle.

–Soy Winters Sokáro, Maestro de áreas deportivas y si veo que me estorban considérense un cadáver.

Komui sonrío, pero, era inevitable las miradas atemorizadas de los estudiantes nuevos. Los ojos brillantes de Sokáro desde las sombras del escenario intimidaron a muchos novatos, un hombre de cabellos castaños enmarañados suspiro.

Ahora debía arreglar el asunto de Sokáro, acomodando sus lentes para dejar ver su mirada cálida y tranquila sobre los alumnos. Quienes parecían sentir mas calma de lo que se esperaba y vestía un traje blanco de forma un poco despreocupado sus brazos descubiertos, pues, sus mangas estaban alzadas hasta los codos.

–Soy Froi Tiedoll–hizo una pausa, mientras su rostro pálido junto al bigote en su rostro. Sus lentes ocultaban unos ojos enigmáticos con un aura mas peligrosa, pero, que bajo en esa esencia de tranquilidad daba confianza a quienes caían como incautos. –Soy maestro de Dibujo Técnico y Artístico. Y, eso es todo lo que puedo decir…Ah esmérense.

Se despidió con su sonrisa tranquilizante, y regreso a su asiento con sus ojos marrones pálidos que parecían brillar tras los lentes que brillaban gracias a la luz del reflector.

Allí después de un tenso silencio, los pasos firmes en las sombras de un hombre alto se hicieron escuchar en el salón. Entonces se avisto el cabello rojo en una coleta, el humo de un cigarrillo un mentón duro con una leve barba recortada y unos ojos caobas miraban al resto de jóvenes. Los suaves lentes en su nariz eran sutiles, y su elegante postura turbaba a las chicas que se sentían atraídas por el hombre de buen porte.

Allen había quedado asombrado ante semejante despliegue de indiferencia y luego sus ojos parpadeo un par de veces. No podía creer, que el miserable de su tutor que le había abandonado estuviera allí sin el menor atisbo de preocupación.

–Mi nombre es Cross Marian, Maestro de Las Artes defensivas y la Ciencia Desconocida–sonrió y con una inclinación de cabeza solo pudo ver como el grupo de primer año parecía mas incomodo que nunca al ver tal despliegue de serenidad e intimidación.

" _Tiempo sin vernos maestro, mas de tres meses desde entonces_ " pensó el castaño mientras este se volvía a su asiento, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos oculto en las sombras donde estaban los otros maestros.

El chino científico, continúo explicando sobre la estadía en la Academia. Era de esperar las advertencias, luego su expresión había cambiado rápidamente.

–Ahora, entiendan esto–comento con voz llena de convicción mientras sus ojos se tornaban de determinación–Ustedes no solo están para relacionarse con los humanos, hay algunos como nosotros que jamás estarían de acuerdo y deseamos darles la elección de luchar a nuestro lado, ser la fuerza que derrote a nuestro más temido enemigo el Conde del Milenio.

Se hizo un tenso silencio al escuchar el nombre del más temido de los mitos y leyendas, entonces Komui lee aquel elocuente personaje llegaría a dejar en la raíz de los corazones de aquellos chicos ingenuos su convicción.

–No podemos dejar que nos vuelva a sumirnos en el miedo–espeto con voz fuerte y apretando un puño en su corazón los miro a todos–después de todo es nuestra elección luchar con los humanos o no, no es de el manipularnos a ellos y tampoco a nosotros. Somos Libres de escoger, por ello, Necesitamos su fuerza para luchar ¿Lo harán?

Las voces en el salón junto al grito de aprobación y determinación de los estudiantes se hicieron resonar. Allen los miro con una indiferencia al ver aquellos ingenuos llevados por las palabras de alguien cuya convicción no era tan realista, era fácil hacer que muchos se dejaran arrastrar por la resolución de algunos.

" _Las palabras son sutiles lanzas que dejan cicatrices y raíces, los golpes son pasajeros que simplemente van y vienen_ " había comentado su maestro una vez en uno de aquellos días lejanos.

Una joven figura observo desde uno de los palcos al adolescente en primera fila, donde ella disfrutaba enloqueciendo a estos "mortales" y parecía que este seria el adecuado para sus artimañas. Después de todo ya la había atropellado, cuando iba de camino a la Academia y no había retrocedido como algunos otros lo habían hecho al encontrársela.

Komui continúo más o menos cerca de media hora, presentando luego a su intocable hermana al estrado. Los halagos y melosidades de los chicos se vieron apagados con las amenazas del maestro; al ver que Lenalee tomaba el mando, Allen sonrió para solo ver como ella tomaba el micrófono en sus labios suaves:

–Para que conozcan la academia daremos un Tour con algunos alumnos de segundo y tercer año–comento mientras miraba a los alumnos embelesados–, deben esperar en las correspondientes entradas del salón donde los estará esperando un guia.

– ¡Bien!–exclamo Komui reponiéndose del golpe de Lenalee, miro hacia arriba para señalar algunos candidatos a Guia de los chicos de primer año– ¡Tú, Tú y Tu…ahora mismo! ¡Ayuden a Lenalee! ¡Ahora sigan las instrucciones de los guia y Bienvenidos!

Cuando se dispuso a levantarse, algunos chicos de primer año junto a las chicas parecían disputarse con quien irse y en ese tumulto de estudiantes Allen se vio arrastrado con ellos para terminar en el suelo junto al grupo del guia menos esperado: Lavi Bookman.

– ¡Hi!–comento levantando su mano enguantada, y una sonrisa agradable que hizo soltar a mas de una un suspiro–A todos bienvenidos, por cierto mi nombres es Lavi Bookman soy de segundo año. Por cierto me gusta la comida oriental aunque cabe decir que no soy de allá, mas bien soy al parecer descendiente de las tierras del norte. Creo que mi cabello lo dice todo ¿eh?

Algunas chicas sonrieron, mientras caminaban tras Lavi que parecía apreciar a las jóvenes que parecieron interesadas en el. Aunque escondía su distante mirada de los demás, ocultando todo lo que pensaba y suspirando en su apretujado puesto entre las chicas tropezó para sentir que caería contra el suelo como un tonto.

Una mano lo agarro con fuerza para detener su caída jalándolo hacia atrás, aunque trato de no tropezar con nadie, para golpear el pequeño cuerpo de una joven de cabello azul.

Aquel extraño color de cabello negro con tendencias azuladas, como si tendiera al violeta peinado con una cinta de un color violeta sobre el cabello cortó. Sus ojos azul violáceo fueron los que le llamaron más la atención, desde el suelo por alguna extraña razón era como si la conociera de mucho tiempo antes…

– ¡Ouch!–había caído, aunque ella torció brevemente su cabeza como si fuera un objeto curioso–Lo-Lo siento, no quería golpearte…

Una sonrisa se avisto en su rostro, el se ruborizo y al ver la mano de ella extendida hacia él haciendo que su rostro estuviera tan rojo como un tomate. Aceptándola se levanto sin darse cuenta, que el resto de los estudiantes se habían alejado lo suficiente para quedar solos.

– ¿Estas bien?–pregunto ella con sus ojos fijos en el, y aquella sonrisa divertida.

Por un instante, una imagen había aparecido en su mente distorsionando su visión sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando muy fuerte se sacudió un poco. Algo carmesí apareció en su mente junto a un cuerpo destrozado, y tragando en seco sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho.

"Eso era… ¿Sangre?" pensó confuso y el aturdimiento lo hizo desaparecer al concentrarse en aquella sensación de ansiedad. La joven lo miro con picardía, luego se volvió dándole la espalda en dirección opuesta al guia, confuso Allen observo que estaba solo y mirando de un lado a otro la siguió.

– ¡Espera!–exclamo ella con grandes zancadas y esta se volvió bruscamente quedando su rostro tan cerca del suyo– ¡Disculpa! Esto… ¿Puedes decirme el camino?

Ella soltó una sonrisita.

–Eres demasiado olvidadizo–sonrío y acerco una mano suya a su mejilla, Allen sintió que sus mejillas subían de temperatura. Aunque fuese no fuese un monje, podía decirse, que era un inexperto en eso de coquetear con el sexo opuesto.

Paralizado, pudo sentir la respiración de ella en su oído haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal.

–Debes saber que estar por allí es peligroso, pero, por ahora estas a salvo–comento ella y lamio su mejilla, algo que lo impacto aun mas porque rozo la cicatriz bajo la fachada de su rostro perfecto y aunque no podían verla, el podía sentirla ahora ella al parecer también–hablaremos pronto, Allen.

Se alejo trastabillando, uno, dos o tres pasos y el pudo moverse ella era de temer aunque extrañamente esa chica la había visto antes. Una neblina apareció repentinamente después la silueta de ella se desvaneció, a través de la niebla.

El se llevo la mano a la mejilla izquierda, aun ahora pensando que aquella cicatriz causaría repugnancia y esta chica extraña la había tocado, un suave sonrojo apareció en su rostro se volvió al escuchar unos pasos cerca de el.

"La he visto antes, estoy seguro" pensó para pensar en que momento de su vida la había encontrado. La silueta Parecía un joven que se detuvo, y volviendo nuevamente para ver por donde ella se había ido paro, para escuchar la voz familiar de Lavi.

– ¡¿Allen?!–exclamo desesperado irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Allen se dirigió hacia el sonido de la voz de Lavi. Aunque no pudo ver que detrás unos metros en medio de las brumas de niebla, unos ojos azul violáceos brillaron en un color dorado junto a una sonrisa llena de malicia al ver como aquel chico se alejaba con el pelirrojo–¡¿Dónde estas?!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– ¡Aquí, Lavi!–grito el castaño, pudo ver al pelirrojo que se acercaba en medio de la niebla. Sus ojos de color esmeralda que brillaba tratando de ver en la bruma, era una luz tenue que el podía ver claramente.

–Allen, ¿Cómo te apartaste del Grupo?–comento Lavi con su uniforme negro con dos líneas rojas en su antebrazo, todavía con la cinta esmeralda con bordados de extraños grabados sosteniendo su cabello.

–Lo siento, Lavi–cabizbajo al pensar que era malo con las direcciones en lugares tan extensos y apretó los labios–…Trate de seguirte, tropecé y cuando quise reaccionar estuve solo, busque al grupo y bueno…Aquí estoy.

Se llevo una mano rascando su cabeza, incomodo mientras sonreía. Lavi suspiro, observando al castaño que confuso por la extraña niebla no sabia por donde ir. Lavi lo insto a seguirlo con una señal, mientras pasaban por los caminos de gravilla en dirección a un enorme edificio que parecía una mansión, sin saber de más o menos cuantos pisos gracias a la niebla.

–Este es el dormitorio, tu maleta esta en la habitación–comento Lavi mientras abría la puerta del lugar de par en par subiendo las escalinatas, que se dirigían a las habitaciones de primer año y mas allá de este edificio estaban los otros dormitorios. –Al parecer alguien la trajo desde tu casa, no lo se.

–Oh, bueno…–respondió pensando en su maestro e hizo una mueca sabiendo que Cross había entrado en su casa nuevamente sin permiso– ¿Por lo menos mi auto esta bien?

–Pues, si–se encogió de hombros señalando en otra dirección y extendió una tarjeta junto a un microchip –La Academia los resguardo en su parqueadero privado, además, con esta puedes abrir tu habitación sin reconocimiento tuyo así que…Buenas noches.

–Gracias, Lavi–respondió apretando en su mano la tarjeta con llaves y el microchip–Igualmente, que descanses.

El viento frío disperso un poco la niebla, acariciando su cabello castaño mientras Lavi se volvía dando la espalda para irse a su dormitorio.

– ¡Toque de queda a partir de las seis!–exclamo desde lejos mientras saludaba con una mano. Su silueta poco a poco desaparecía en la niebla, Allen saludo y entrando a su habitación donde estaba una cama a mano izquierda con ventanas polarizadas y reforzadas en grosor.

Una mesa con una lámpara, más allá tenia un cuarto de baño completo, parecía un apartamento amoblado moderno de color grises y blancos.

Dejo caer el morral sobre la cama, miro bajo la cama para encontrarse con la maleta de color caoba que usaba para viajar. La tomo de la agarradera y jalando la saco para colocarla sobre la cama, girando los números sobre el seguro con la contraseña y salió disparado una bola dorada que pronto desplegó sus alas, meneando su cola en el aire.

Allen sonrío, al ver al Golem dorado. Una criatura bastante extraña, pero, era su mascota sin mas ni menos.

"Así que me seguiste, ¿eh, Tim?" pensó Allen mientras el pequeño Golem sonreía dejando ver sus pequeños dientecitos blancos. Se poso sobre su hombro y con un suspiro miro a un lado para ver que había una ranura, arqueo una ceja.

"Lo mas probable es que sea el closet" pensó mientras se acercaba y deslizaba la puerta corrediza, era sin ninguna duda el closet. Se volvió a la cama para sacar la ropa doblada para acomodarla una a una en ese pequeño espacio y encontrarse en un gancho el uniforme de la escuela.

Aparto la gabardina con capucha y la colgó en el closet, se quito los zapatos dejando ver la palidez de su piel al apartar las medias grises de lana que cubrían sus pies.

Terminando se dejo caer sobre la cama, ahora solo todo lo que sucedió aquel día por extraño que parezca se acumulo sobre el. El accidente, la chica, el cadáver andante, la academia, Lavi, el discurso, su maestro, entonces todo encajo… ¡El cadáver era la misma chica! En verdad todo eso era absurdo aun así, había sucedido y le había sucedido aunque pareciera mas una historia de terror a el.

Se irguió sobre la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, debía estar volviéndose loco porque en verdad ni siquiera ellos con sus habilidades no podían resistir que los mataran. Debía descansar, mañana seria un día muy largo ya que comenzaban las clases y era cansado pensar en cosas que no tenían sentido alguno.

Suspiro.

"Debe ser solo mi imaginación, después de todo no pude ver que tipo de habilidades tenia…podría ser, no… no puede… ¿humana?" pensó aturdido y dejándose caer otra vez sobre el colchón se llevo un brazo a los ojos tratando de dejar de lado aquello.

Después de todo, su maestro era un profesor de la academia de por si solo eso era una mala señal para perder la cabeza con una chica.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La luna que se reflejaba sobre el oscuro cielo se veía con una desagradable sonrisa gracias a las brumas de las nubes de lluvia, un joven albino caminaba en un atajo del camino a través del campo abierto con hierba alta se acerco a ver la colina que se alzaba mas allá en la que se destacaba un solo árbol.

Sin hojas, viejo y en la base de sus raíces una tumba se esculpía con el nombre de un hombre cuya vida se había apagado mucho tiempo atrás. El albino se acerco y leyó el nombre de quien apreciaba:

"Mana Walker, Amado hermano y padre, que en paz descanse."

De cuclillas toco la tumba con la mano izquierda, una que sentía solo pensar en que era la culpable de su muerte. Apretó el puño, las lágrimas que corrían a través de sus mejillas y el dolor en su pecho era indicio de su íntimo encuentro solitario.

Entonces los pasos, detrás suyo lo hicieron volverse para encontrarse con una hermosa joven de ojos azules oscuros de tez clara y un vestido extrañamente rosado pero parecido al que llevaba en el uniforme a excepción de los múltiples pliegues, los zapatos con plataforma de color negro junto al despeinado cabello.

Era una combinación de la chica que había visto con el cabello peinado y el cadáver despeinado que había atropellado.

En verdad sus sueños hacían alguna veces extrañas conclusiones.

– _¿Era un buen padre?–_ pregunto ella con su voz dulce mientras sus pestañas negras ocultaban cualquier indicio de dolor, pero, lo sentía no cabía duda.

–Si así es…–contesto, si fuera un sueño la esencia tan distinta de ella no seria demasiado real y detallada, tenia una sombrilla en una de sus manos–Así que…¿en verdad eres tu la chica de esta tarde?

Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, un suave viento movió su cabello y el lazo violeta sobre su vestido rosado.

– _¿Quién sabe?–_ comento encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus ojos entrecerrados se fijaban en el– _Pero, tengo la fortuna de ver tu forma real ¿eh?_

Hizo una pausa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para poner una mano en la tumba, y en un momento había agarrado su muñeca para evitar que le tocara.

– _Eres más simpático, así_ –comento ella y aparto su mano volviendo a erguirse, para revolver en sus bolsillos para sacar un dulce que le extendió. El se levanto y recibió el dulce, ella sonrío para caminar hacia una banca que no había estado allí poco antes. – _Es mejor sentarnos, antes de responder tus preguntas ¿No crees?_

–Bien–acepto mientras se acercaba a ella y veía como con unas palmaditas sobre la banca le instaba a sentarse a su lado–Aunque esto solamente sea un sueño.

Ella sonrío, mientras el se acomodaba a su lado.

Un chico bastante interesante, de por si cualquier humano después de ver un "Zombie" como le llamaban a los muertos vivientes en las películas, corrían despavoridos y ahora este que no era humano, tampoco lo hacia algo que no era muy común.

– _Sabes Allen_ –comenzó ella mirando al cielo rojizo encima de ellos– _Tu cicatriz es muy bonita, al igual que el color de tu cabello._

–Supongo–respondió sabiendo que los halagos eran distracciones y que no debía dejarse engañar aunque sonara muy sincera–gracias, pero, desearía saber…

– _¿Qué soy?–_ interrumpió ella sabiendo que el albino se sorprendería si lo supiera, después de todo la Academia albergaba a muchos descendientes de los primeros inmortales. Por supuesto, que ahora sus habilidades eran heredadas y de forma extraña ya que aunque fuesen jóvenes debían aprender a obtener la inmortalidad– _No te preocupes, lo sabrás pronto…muy pronto…_

El sueño comenzó a cambiar en una espiral de colores rojizos negros y la luna en el cielo se comenzó a distorsionar entonces sintió el vacío sobre sus pies, sus latidos se desbocaron rápidamente y extendió su mano para atraparla…deseaba alcanzarla rápido antes de que no contestara a sus preguntas.

– ¡Espera!–exclamo mientras las últimas palabras de ella quedaban en el aire, para caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza.

Miro de un lado a otro encontrándose en el suelo, miro el reloj sobre la pared para encontrarse con que solo había dormido solo seis horas. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, para golpearse con un pequeño objeto, entonces vio la envoltura de un caramelo en la palma de su mano y mirando la puerta de su habitación que estaba cerrada, suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

"Así que…no eres parte de mi imaginación, ¿eh?" pensó levantándose, mientras el pequeño Golem sobrevolaba su cabeza. Pronto amanecería y seria un largo día, debía recuperar todas sus fuerzas después de todo aun no estaba a salvo inclusive en ese lugar lleno de fanáticos del Orden y la Disciplina.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(2)Indar: Fuerza**

 **Buen dia, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte en fin…**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado agradezco el review aunque hice caso a vuestro consejo, antes y aun para los recuerdos coloco esa cuestión de cursiva en medio de unas comillas pero otras no…porque se me pasa, XD.**

 **Bueno, aunque esto ya lo tenia escrito lo estoy mejorando un poco mas debo darle algunos toques finales y chan chan…en fin leyendo algunos fics de Nalus de por Dios a veces son demasiado arenosos, pero, son los mejores en tramas incluso mas que los fans del Nali que en verdad no hay consistencia en la historia.**

 **Eso era de FT(Fairy tail) bueno para algunas historias les daré fin pronto así que prepárense bye bye minna.**


	3. Aingeru

**The Dead Person´s Revenge**

D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Bueno, gracias por los comentarios. Si, en eso tienen razón es una historia bastante revuelta al principio y más o menos a la confusión que hay en la historia del manga.**

 **Bueno gracias a Dios veo que les ha gustado bastante aunque también vi que les encanto la historia de caminos entrelazados que es muy vista.**

 **Bueno, con respecto a Feliz día aun no recibo respuestas de Oozora-sama pero espero ella termine de pasar por esos momentos difíciles.**

 **Este es mi Nick: saske92 (ja, mi antiguo Nick de fanfiction)para Wattapp ya que allí montare historias no usando personajes de anime o manga, pero, de mi propia autoría claramente. Como algunas ya escritas.**

 **Bueno a leer se dijo y bendiciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Aingeru(3)**

Allen se levantó de la cama, el dorado Golem sobrevolaba su cabeza y apartando la camisa blanca con la que había dormido, dejando su torso blanco al descubierto mostrando el trabajo de campo, junto a los fuertes entrenamientos físicos de su tutor.(XD ¡Ay Dios mío, es que es tan guapo!), tomo la silla del escritorio apoyo sus piernas para dejarse caer con sus brazos marcados haciendo lagartijas.

Una rutina de ejercicios marcada por la cuerda, y abdominales que mantenían su cuerpo en un estado físico adecuado.

Dos horas, después de haber terminado tomo una toalla que solía colocar sobre la silla que usaba para secar el sudor y con un suspiro llego hasta la entrada del baño.

Se despojó de su ropa dejando sobre el lavabo la toalla, y entrando al pequeño cuarto tras la puerta deslizante de vidrio encendió la ducha. Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió el agua deslizarse sobre su piel, las imágenes llenas de dolor donde aparecía su padre, la sangre, la muerte, sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Los abrió, pero, en ellos pareció reflejarse el desconcierto distante de sus pensamientos apoyo su mano sobre el vidrio de la puerta de baño; soltó un suspiro.

"Siempre es la misma pesadilla, dos meses así… ¡Dios!" pensó mientras dejaba que el agua cayera por su frente y el vapor le diera un leve descanso. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y salió tomando la toalla para envolverla en su cadera tomando otra del cobertizo para secar su cabello castaño.

Tim estaba recostado sobre la cama, mirándolo como siempre hacia él desde niño.

– ¿Sabes Tim?–pregunto al silencioso Golem creado con las extrañas habilidades de su maestro–A veces pienso, que este mundo es bastante confuso ¿eh?

Se vistió sin afán aún era temprano, tomo a Tim y lo resguardo en el bolsillo de su manga sobre la que coloco la oscura chaqueta que cerro hasta su cuello. Tomo una cinta roja que había recibido de su padre como parte de sus enseñanzas, levanto el cuello la ato en un lazo elegante.

Se observó nuevamente en el espejo, para ver si la ilusión que había aprendido se desvanecía.

Todo estaba bien, aun le quedaban unos días antes de que se deshiciera y siempre debía reforzarla cuando veía el menor índice de molestias.

Tomo el morral con algunos libros de texto, tomo la Tablet para deslizar su dedo enguantado y mirar un pequeño murciélago negro que se movía sobre una pequeña carta en la pantalla. La toco con su dedo índice, para ver el horario de clases y el parpadeo del mensaje de su Asignatura.

Deslizo la imagen del mapa que se abrió al tocar la asignatura, para encontrarse la ubicación del bloque exacto donde estaría el Salón. Salió del dormitorio y cerro tras el mientras bajaba las escaleras del campus observo que no había mucha gente levantada, muy pocos parecían levantarse temprano con uniformes parecidos al suyo.

Excepto los de mayor rango que tenían una rosa roja y las líneas blancas para las chicas y dos rojas para los chicos en su antebrazo.

Las características chaquetas negras con camisa blanca, cualquiera podía adherir cualquier tipo de camisa debajo de la chaqueta negra que no sea otro color distinto del negro, el blanco o el rojo. El pantalón tenía que ser naturalmente negro para los de primer año, y blanco o negro a elección de los de segundo año.

La rosa roja enmarcada con plata, al igual que la blanca de los de primer año.

Una hora, era lo que faltaba para que las clases comenzaran. Algunos estaban despiertos para tomar el desayuno, temprano sin las locuras de las filas a tiempo.

Llego al comedor, tras la mesa del bufet estaba un hombre moreno con lentes oscuros con un cabello gris junto a un delantal blanco de chef. El hombre se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente.

–Buenos días, Mucho gusto mi nombres es Jerry, ¿el tuyo lindo es…?

–Allen Walker, mucho gusto en conocerlo–respondió sonriente.

– ¿Qué deseas comer querido?

–Oh, bueno… ¿Puede ser de todo un poco?–pregunto.

–Claro, lindo. Pero, ¿Podrás comértelo todo?–indico el bufet.

–Eso es lo de menos–respondió el chico con ojos brillantes–¿Se puede?

–Si, claro–sonrío mientras señalaba a un par de ayudantes– ¿Dime dónde estarás?

– ¡Allí!–exclamo, con una alegría que a Jerry le pareció tan inocente al verlo señalar una mesa a la izquierda del salón–Yo la puedo llevar sin problemas, si desea.

–Oh, eres también caballero lindo–comento alegre mientras chasqueaba sus dedos–Lleven todo esto a la mesa de este chico.

–Gracias, Jerry-san–exclamo Allen alegremente mientras se dirigía a la mesa observo a los dos ayudante de Jerry llevar en el aire los platos, parecían flotar como si cada dedo los llevara.

El olor de la comida era delicioso, Lo mantuvo encantado. Los jóvenes chef movieron los dedos como titiriteros, llegando uno a uno a dejarse caer suavemente sobre la mesa que había tomado el sonrío y agradeció a cada uno de ellos.

Cerró sus ojos brevemente soltando una exclamación y juntando sus manos en una palmada

– ¡Gracias por la comida!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El frio de la mañana en algún momento de su vida afectaba su piel, ya no hacia efecto alguno. Lavi no podía dormir, nunca lo hacía a pesar de todos esos años siempre salía temprano esperando encontrar el comedor vacío, así solía ser cada vez que llegaban estudiantes nuevos.

Muy pocos se habían acostumbrado a madrugar, ya que las clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana. Salió sin prisa entre la niebla matutina, hacia la entrada del dormitorio femenino, sabia, que Lenalee estaba en el cuarto piso en la habitación 416 donde dormía.

Se acomodó el cinto verde sobre su cabello rojizo, y luego atravesando a hurtadillas la entrada llego hasta su habitación tocando la puerta; escucho desde adentro un "¡Ya voy!"

Lavi sonrío para sí, ella siempre solía ser de esa forma desde que el entro en la academia.

Lenalee abrió la puerta, su cabello corto negro con tenues mechas verdes oscuras y sus ojos lilas combinados con el elegante uniforme le daba un aire etéreo para él. Ella sonrío dulcemente.

– ¿Vamos?–pregunto ella mirándolo mientras él veía que sostenía su morral.

–C-Claro, Lenalee–sonrío el pelirrojo, mientras desviaba la mirada con sus mejillas ardiendo. Ella apretó su brazo en el de él, Lavi sonrío un poco mientras caminaban hacia el comedor con suavidad dejo su mano deslizarse de su brazo ya que no convenía un escándalo por parte del profesor Komui.

Sorprendidos, vieron desde el umbral del comedor una mesa llena de platos.

Lavi se limpió con la manga su mirada, la boca abierta de Lenalee y su confusión brillando en sus ojos. El chico de cabello castaño en la mesa en la esquina derecha, el mismo que ambos habían encontrado el día anterior.

El chico de primer año, era quien tenía el bufet entero en su mesa.

Ambos sonrieron un poco y decidieron conocer al chico que había dado un extraño giro al comedor de la academia. Llegaron para ver la mesa llena de los platos del bufet, que eran devorados rápidamente por el joven.

–¡Vaya!–exclamo el pelirrojo mientras parpadeaba–¡Tienes un gran apetito, Allen!

–¡Señor Bookman!¡Señorita Lee!–exclamo el joven castaño con un dango en la boca.

–¡Woooo!–exclamo Lenalee mirando la mesa de un lado a otro–¡Allen, comes demasiado!¿No?

Lavi soltó una carcajada.

–Veo que tienes un buen estomago, ¿No, Allen?–comento alegremente.

–Mas o menos, Señor Lavi–comento el mientras revolvía su vaso de batido–pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?

–Puedes llamarme Lenalee, Allen–comento ella con una sonrisa.

–al igual que a mi–replico Lavi, mientras señalaba el reloj del comedor–Venimos a desayunar, ¿Podemos acompañarte?

– ¿Por qué no?–respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lavi abrió una silla para Lenalee y luego tomo asiento, ambos pidieron algunas tostadas con mantequilla junto a unos hockeys con café y chocolate caliente.

Allen parecía tranquilo terminando cada plato exótico del chef, y habiendo terminado se limpio la comisura de los labios con una servilleta levantándose de la mesa.

–Disfruten su desayuno, Lavi-san, Lenalee-san. Tengo otras cosas por hacer–comento Allen mientras tomaba en su mano las migas de comida guardándola en su chaqueta negra–…Por cierto, Lavi-san, "tu mirada" es un poco molesta cuando tratas de ver mas de lo normal.

Lavi se sorprendió, Lenalee miro a Lavi arqueando una ceja. Allen se alejo mientras deslizando el libro entre sus dedos, saliendo del comedor.

–¿Usaste tu " **ojo** " nuevamente?– replico Lenalee molesta.

–Lo siento, eso fue solo cuando entre–contesto y se llevo la mano pensativo al mentón–Pero, lo curioso es… ¿como pudo notarlo?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen detestaba eso, muchos de esos chicos era verdad que eran personas con dotes sobrenaturales y su descendencia original. Muchos de ellos buscaban la forma de saber de que ascendencia era. Lavi o Lenalee no eran la excepción de esa regla.

Le encantaba la literatura mitológica, una que solía llamarle la atención ya que sus habilidades sobrenaturales procedían de aquellas criaturas inmortales. Entonces, sintió un murmullo entre sus mangas para ver la dorada y redonda figura de Tim, el sonrío mientras acariciaba con el índice a la pequeña criatura.

Deslizo una miga de comida de la bolsa, para ver como desaparecía en los pequeños dientecitos de Tim.

Observo el dispositivo para ver el mensaje parpadeante, tocándolo pudo ver el mensaje de la primera clase del día: "Ciencias Químicas"

Esa mañana, entro al laboratorio para luego tomar una de las batas blancas en los percheros colgados. Tomo asiento, pudo ver algunos chicos mas acomodados por los bancos alrededor de los enormes mesones desperdigados y tomo asiento junto a un chico un poco mas bajo con lentes.

Su cabello castaño alborotado, junto a los cascos de audífonos en el cuello parecía vestir una camisa negra junto a un jersey blanco. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chino de cabello negro con una boina blanca, era el mismo hombre que se había presentado de forma ridícula en el gran auditorio.

– ¡Bien! Ahora, que todos están aquí podemos comenzar–miro de un lado a otro del salón, como si buscara algo–Bueno, es momento de colocarse los implementos de protección.

Escribió algunas indicaciones en el tablero digital, algunos ignoraron las ordenes del chino a lo que Allen solía darse cuenta que ese hombre jugaría con ellos.

–Se medirá la transformación y si tienen alguna duda sobre el asunto pregunten–comento mientras, cogían los elementos que estaban frente a el. Aunque el chico que tenía como compañero, era bueno manejando los implementos alquímicos aunque el libro mencionaba otras cosas para tratar de obtener lo que necesitaban–Bien, es hora de que comiencen.

Primero habían visto una hora de teoría sobre el cambio, físico-químico de los elementos. Luego, la breve explicación del uso del manual aunque de nada sirvió pues no habían prestado mucha atención.

La mayoría de ellos no leían los manuales, un defecto de la confianza y arrogancia del hombre al obtener conocimiento.

La Tablet donde estaba resaltaba el primer manual, donde estaban los experimentos.

"Experiencias de laboratorio 1: Transformación de la materia

 _Granalla de Zinc y Cristales de Cobre (Cu)_ "

Suspiro, mientras colocaba Sulfuro de Cobre en cristales a calentar en una cucharilla luego en el mechero bunsen miro su cronometro esperando 30 segundos.

El color del cobre se torno colores grises, hasta llegar al color plata, la llama se torno color verde chillón. Tomo un gotero en el que había agua destilado y cuando se cumplió el tiempo añadiendo dos gotas del preciado liquido.

Volviendo a retornar su color natural.

El sulfato de cobre lo añadió en el agua destilada, diluyéndose permite cambiar a un color azul gracias al mismo sulfato. Tomo del grueso bote donde estaban las granallas y saco un grano de zinc del mismo, deslizándolo en la probeta de agua con sulfato.

Observo con sus ojos castaños tras los lentes de aumento, como el zinc se deshacía como una pelusa y partículas en burbujas se concentraban partículas gaseosas.

Entonces de soslayo, pudo ver que tomaba un frasco peligroso con una cara de conejo de color rosa junto a un número cifrado.

Negó con la cabeza, nadie en verdad leía el manual y los elementos que había en el inventario de laboratorio.

La explosión de una probeta y una nube de humo tras el chico que estaba a su lado, pudo ver una extraña imagen después de toser un poco. Encontrarse con unas orejas de conejo, Komui oculto su risa tras una de sus manos.

–Ves a la enfermería–indico Komui la puerta de salida del laboratorio– ¡Ahora, escuchen! Bien, las notas del semestre serán divididas en tres partes cada una de ellas en dos y tres semanas. Los parciales junto a los talleres, será las notas en un 60 y 40 de cada parte.

Allen tomo nota de lo dicho por el profesor Lee, la Tecnología de vez en cuando le ayudaba cuando un lápiz no estaba a la mano.(Me gustaría tener una T.T) deslizo en la pantalla la guía que estaba leyendo nuevamente, donde mencionaba que debía tomar una granada de zinc(pequeña partícula no una bomba) en una probeta e introduciendo ácido clorhídrico(HCl)observo como cambiaba y comenzaba a bullir, deshaciéndose desde la mitad.

Media horas más tardes, solo escucho algunas explosiones más de probetas y quejas por parte de los alumnos. Salió junto al grupo de estudiantes, de primer año que habían entrado con el. Saco uno de los sándwich que había traído del comedor junto a un conservador de té caliente, observo una choza vacía y tomo asiento en las bancas de piedra solitaria en el bosque.

Decidió sentarse y recostar su cabeza en la piedra fresca, entonces, se levanto de golpe al escuchar el grito de una chica. Salió corriendo de donde estaba y entonces pudo ver tres siluetas terribles, deformadas en unas extrañas criaturas.

Era una joven de cabellos negros, sus lentes ocultaban las pestañas que cubrían unos ojos oscuros era pequeña y menuda vestía una bata de laboratorio. Parecía pertenecer al grupo de los "Alquímicos" aquellos que manejaban habilidades poco usuales y que mezclaban los elementos naturales a través de procesos químicos.

Atemorizada cerró los ojos, eso le facilito las cosas.

Lou-fa no podía decir que era una chica fuerte, tan poco fea y menos popular. Desde que había entrado a la adolescencia podría decir que fuera atractiva, aunque, ahora cuando entro en el club de "Alquímicos" después de descubrir sus habilidades sintió que pertenecía a un grupo de amigos.

Rikei y Shifu eran sus primeros amigos en la academia, que casualmente manejaban las cualidades de los alquímicos como casi la mayoría del lugar.

Había salido de la clase de química, después de haber visto el accidente donde Rikei se había accidentado con uno de esos frascos extraños del laboratorio. Luego, antes de ir a comer algo pensó en ir a ver como estaba y sabiendo que el bloque de enfermería estaba mas allá.

Paso por el camino del pasadizo del bosque, donde se alzaba el bloque. Encantada mirando su alrededor, después, de haber sido trasladada por la academia sede Asiática donde la habían aceptado y habiendo escuchado los rumores sobre la Sede de Londres, se animo para ser una de las candidatas para traslado.

Para cuando llego, sintió como miles de mariposas volaban a su alrededor cuando había entrado al gran salón Auditorio.

Las lámparas de araña, las cortinas de seda, las ventanas con vitrales de hermosos paisajes nocturnos. Todo aquello parecía llevarla a un mundo desconocido, era como viajar del siglo XXI al siglo XIX que tanto había leído en las novelas románticas de tipo fantástico.

Aunque faltaba, su caballero andante o por lo menos aquel que la protegería de todo aquel peligroso mundo que apenas comenzaba a ver.

No se había dado cuenta, que la estaban siguiendo cuando decidió salir del bloque de laboratorios.

Ahora, con el miedo recorriendo sus venas no pensaba en sus habilidades como "Alquímica" para defenderse. No recordaba, las palabras para trazar una barrera defensiva como había aprendido cuando estaba en la sede asiática.

Desesperada, al ver aquellas criaturas deformes redondas con un extraño símbolo en su rostro. Parecían tener en sus desorbitados ojos maquillaje negro descorrido por los deformes orificios, que recorrían su forma circular y su esencia maligna parecía darle arcadas.

"¡Dios mío!" pensó llevándose la mano a la boca, cuando había visto aquel trio de chicos, convertirse en aquellas aberraciones de la naturaleza que el creador había hecho supo que era el fin.

Esperaba el final, cuando cerró los ojos.

Para escuchar solo los gritos fúnebres y las explosiones, levanto sus pestañas para encontrarse con la silueta de un chico con la gabardina negra de la escuela y unos ojos castaños con una calidez que jamás había visto en la gente. Su sonrisa y su mano extendida mientras el viento dispersaba el polvo por la suave brisa mientras ella aceptaba con agrado la enguantada mano de su salvador.

– ¿Estas bien?–pregunto con una voz angelical, mientras sentían la calidez del sol a través de la niebla. Observo como su perfil era iluminado por la luz, encantada, pensó en que parecía un Ángel.

–S-Si, gracias–tartamudeo mientras apretaba los libros en sus brazos y sus mejillas se torneaban de un color rosado.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?–pregunto volviéndose en la otra dirección donde, seguía el camino en la niebla hacia los bloques administrativos.

–Lou fa, mucho gusto–comento ella, aun con su cuerpo en tensión y schock se mantuvo tambaleante–Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

–Allen Walker, igualmente el gusto es mío–entonces escucharon voces y pasos apresurados, para aparecer un pelirrojo junto a una china de cabellos verdes oscuros.

Vestían el uniforme de prefectos, eso la atemorizo.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí?–pregunto la joven que vestía el uniforme de segundo año, y sus ojos lilas fijos en el chico castaño.

–Parece un ataque, Lenalee–comento el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor y viendo los despojos de ropas en el suelo–¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?

–E-Estoy…bien, gracias a Walker-san–contesto ella, pensando en que Allen Walker parecía ser amenazado por las miradas extrañas de ambos prefectos.

El comenzaba a alejarse por el camino del bloque de Música, cuando vio como ambos prefectos lo detenían con una de sus manos en cada hombro. El pareció reacio a sus toques y se deshizo igual que como llegaron a tocarlo.

–Necesitamos saber que paso, ¿Dinos Allen?–exigió Lavi con voz neutral.

–Como puedes ver, nada extraño–Espeto Allen.

–Allen-kun, debes venir con nosotros–indico Lenalee.

El soltó un hondo suspiro, asintió para luego mientras ellos le seguían se volvió de soslayo con una sonrisa triste hacia la chica. Lou fa vio como su y se alejaba de ella en dirección a la torre Administrativa donde se decía que moraban los maestros e incluso el director de la sede.

Se sintió triste, mientras veía como su Ángel era arrastrado y aquel que la había salvado de aquella esencia maligna desaparecía de su vista…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(3)Aingeru: Ángel**

 **Buen dia, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte en fin…**

 **Hola a todos, gracias por sus recomendaciones.**

 **Bueno, sabe Dios que este don tan interesante es mas expresivo y aunque se que es difícil a veces que la gente te entienda; pero, mas el temor a ser lastimados por las palabras de otros.**

 **Es verdad que nos sentimos a gusto, cuando un extraño nos escucha pues el tiene por menos tus palabras al irse lejos.**

 **Pero, no es lo mejor sino es un amigo quien desea tu bienestar.**

 **Saben mientras escribía este capitulo escuchaba la sinfonía 3 de Gorecki (Lento e largo), inspirándome para ver desde el punto de vista de alguien cuya vida se ve transformada de forma trascendental.**

 **Y, cuando escribí cada historia pasaba por un momento de tristeza-alegría que resonaba en mi corazón. Pero, Dios sabía cuales eran mis sentimientos y agradezco su aliento.**


	4. Aresti

**The Dead Person´s Revenge**

* * *

D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Xd es interesante los comentarios que hacen, y ahora que estoy participando en los retos de foro más. Uff, es bastante rápido que toca correr y más con respecto a los foros, estoy en el reto póker, fruta, flores, personaje del mes…y no sé cuántos más…u. u Bueno, estoy aprendiendo bastante con eso del random y otras cosas más. =) espero les guste esta historia bendiciones**

 **Y, aquí tienes tu respuesta Juli gracias por tus comentarios XD**

 **Bueno a leer se dijo ñ.ñ**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Aresti (4)**

"El sofá caoba y elegante de cuero era confortante comparado con el ambiente" pensó Allen mientras miraba al hombre chino de lentes, de la clase de ciencias: Komui Lee que soltó un suspiro y sus manos entrelazadas fijando su mirada en él.

A su derecha estaba Lenalee, recostada en el brazo del sofá de su hermano, Lavi estaba apoyado contra la pared a su izquierda con su rostro medio inclinado observándolos a cada uno. En otro sofá, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y en uno de sus brazos mantenía una espada.

Su aura era sombría, su cabello negro atado en una coleta y sus ojos rasgados cerrados, indiferente al asunto.

–Así que…Allen-kun, ¿sabes que es un Akuma? –indago Komui, buscando alguna expresión que le delatara.

–Si–respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota? –replico el pelinegro con la espada que lo miraba de soslayo con desagrado.

Era uno de tercer año, su uniforme delataba el grado que estaba en la Academia. Y pudo ver, como Komui se aclaraba la garganta como advertencia al chino.

–Calma Kanda, El solo es un chico de primer año–comento con voz serena.

Soltó un bufido, que hizo a Komui arquear una ceja tras los lentes.

–Tsk, Bien porque me llamaste y–señalando con la vista al castaño continuo–Y, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Allen tampoco es que le cayera bien ese chico, ni mucho menos estar con ellos. Pero, era la única forma de conocer mejor sus habilidades y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas deseaba irse.

–Dígame, subdirector… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me ha llamado?

–Después de lo de esta tarde, no estamos seguros de que no te expulsemos por ello, aún no sabemos que hacer contigo–comento el chino, mientras se cruzaba de manos.

–Ni-san, ¿Qué haremos con lo sucedido? –pregunto la chica de cabello negro y ojos lilas.

–Por ahora esto solo se puede mantener en secreto–comento.

Vio como el chico castaño salía de la oficina, suspiro ahora debía hablar con los restantes. Y, siempre solía terminar en ofuscaciones pero más con Kanda.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suspiro, miro al espejo frente a él y observo su imagen que comenzaba a distorsionarse. Hizo una mueca, al parecer la extraña barrera de la academia había molestado su apariencia mientras parecía llegar hasta su habitación y cerrando con normalidad.

Miro como su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a palpitar y su cabello a volver a su color natural de forma albina. Apretó los labios debía cambiar su apariencia con otros trazos de palabras distintas y cambiando el circulo en un papel con el extraño símbolo que solía aparecer en su cabeza.

Allen suspiro, mientras el brillo de su mano izquierda inducia a los símbolos moverse frente a su rostro formando un circulo.

– " _Hijutsu: Boikotto Daiyaru_ (2)"–murmuro para él–" _! Baku ¡ (3)_ "

Sintió una quemazón, sabiendo que era un experimento de una técnica bastante antigua. Aunque en su interior sabía que dolería para poder mantener la imagen, suspiro, ahora que se volvía a mirar con el molesto color castaño de su mirada.

"Era un redomado hipócrita" pensó cínico mientras levantaba el cabello donde usualmente su roja cicatriz se remarcaba.

Timcanpy sobrevolaba y se posaba en el jersey blanco con negro con el símbolo de la academia.

Ahora más confiado, tomo una sudadera y apartando el pantalón se la coloco rápidamente con una camisa blanca. Se puso unas deportivas blancas con rojo tomo el morral y saliendo rápidamente para correr por la escaleras saltando en el antepenúltimo escalón.

Y, corriendo por el camino del bosque mientras fijaba su vista en el gimnasio que se alzaba más allá de los árboles. Más allá estaba el gimnasio, faltaba quince minutos para comenzar y si llegaba tarde, no es que fuese lo mejor…y, menos con Winter Sokaro como maestro.

Observo al grupo de alumnos, cuando aspiro hondo y tomando aire inclinado mientras se reponía vio como la aglomeración de chicos de primer año se irguió para ver como la figura morena del maestro se erguía saliendo por el gimnasio.

El aura sombría que desprendía era increíble, era como una barrera protectora. Allen había visto una más sombría, y oculta que hacia parecer inofensivo a cualquiera que no conocía esa forma de lucha.

– ¡Ya que han llegado gusanos! –Exclamo con sus ojos amenazantes– ¡Es hora de probar porque están aquí! ¡Así que, a correr durante media hora la cancha!

La cancha de atletismo, era extensa y corriendo por los bordes donde se delineaban las líneas blancas sobre el color Marrón del piso asfaltado. Algunos tomaban la delantera, sin saber que luego sentiría el exceso de fuerza y energía.

"Parece un juego de niños" pensó Allen mientras veía como uno a uno sus compañeros comenzaban a caer tras el cansancio, perdían el aliento y acelero el paso tomando la delantera sin expresión alguna de fatiga Mirando al frente.

"Esto no es nada, comparado con mi maestro" sonrió, se acercó al profesor con mirada indiferente. Poco a poco vio cómo se incorporaban sus agotados compañeros, muchos "Alquímicos" o como se les conoció en algún tiempo Magos.

Pero, también en ellos había genes de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Lou-fa observo tras sus lentes y torpemente le estorbaron haciéndole tropezar al llegar de su carrera. Allen miro de soslayo al verla caer sostuvo su brazo y tomo los lentes que habían caído al suelo suavemente.

Ella levanto sus grandes ojos negros hacia él, con un leve rubor al ver la sonrisa del joven Walker.

–Gracias, Walker-san–contesto Lou-fa.

Allen sonrió, mientras le ayudaba a afirmar sus torpes pies. Muchos murciélagos negros volaban alrededor de la academia, con el brillo de sus ojos observando como un cazador acechando a una presa.

la resistencia era la clave de las pruebas de Winter Sokaro, al ver a tantos cansados en el suelo.

Miro al chico castaño y decidió darle una lección.

Lo llevo hasta una torre y levantando el interruptor para dejar ver una enorme aula. La puerta se cerró tras él, con el ruido de los goznes con los fuertes cerrojos ajustándose y mirando el lugar escucho un pitido.

–" _Descubre su debilidad y destrúyelo_ "–comento la voz de Sokaro en el eco de la torre.

Un enorme aparato cayó desde arriba, su altura era sorprendente había salido a su encuentro. Tenía la misma cantidad de patas que una araña de colores metálicos, una cabeza pequeña y un sombrero parecido al del profesor Komui.

– ¿Puedo usar mis poderes? –pregunto el castaño.

Solo el sonido de tornillos, tuercas, y metales rompía el silencio.

– ¿Qué te crees? –Exclamo la voz resonante del parlante–Pues, No. hazlo con la fuerza solamente.

Entonces pudo ver como una de las patas del robot se abalanzaba sobre él, y partía el suelo. Allen lo esquivo, saltando hacia atrás deteniéndose a un lado.

"Es así que desean conocer mi fuerza, ¿eh?" pensó entonces se fijó en los murciélagos alrededor tan pendientes de lo que hacían " Golems, ellos ven cada movimiento"

Era con alas de murciélagos, en la mitad una brillante gema blanca con una línea negra parecida al de un ojo. Pero, su cabeza era de forma ovalada junto a las alas eran parecidos a Tim hasta cierto punto. Allen sonrió, y mirando su mano izquierda pensó malicioso.

"¿Mi fuerza, eh?" observo al robot moverse y que tenía partes de personas como él. Una abertura que sobresalía del cuello, era la más desprotegida.

Otro golpe asistió dándole a Allen, lanzándole contra la pared.

–"Entonces, no puedo perder mi tiempo"–susurro.

Se apoyó en las manos para salir del cráter, se sacudió las ropas llenas de polvo y moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza este sonrió.

–¿Chico rudo? –comento para desaparecer a gran velocidad.

Apareció cerca del robot a un lado y con una patada lo lanzo contra la pared. Allen sonrió, cuando vio que el robot no podía perseguir sus movimientos a pesar de que podría tener algún arma o de pie frente al robot, para ver que en su teleobjetivo una luz roja comenzaba a emerger.

"¡Un Laser!" pensó alarmado, cuando comenzó a dispararle saltando hacia atrás con un arco apoyándose en las manos.

El robot se zafo de la pared, acercándose a gran velocidad al castaño. Allen sonrió, para alcanzar su cuello y con un golpe de esas patas para saco el aire de sus pulmones lanzando al castaño contra la pared apretándolo con el muro. Acerco su mano izquierda a su cuello, mientras se quebraba el recubrimiento e introducía su mano hasta los cables. El robot comenzó a desmadejarse contra el suelo, como un muñeco de trapo.

Allen se sacudió y alejándose hacia la puerta, Komurin se vio explotar destrozado, mientras el fuego destruía a los Golem que lo observaban.

"Ahí tienen, el Show que buscaban" pensó con sorna.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

–Kanda, solamente debes mirar si la información es real o no–comento Komui explicando con paciencia su viaje.

Observo la taza de té, el líquido se movió en ondas como si fuese un temblor suave. Aunque, hubiese un terremoto el edificio soportaría grandes temblores. Arqueando una ceja, oprimió el citofono para pedir una llamada con el jefe de sección de la barrera.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Exclamo Komui con el ceño fruncido– ¿Jefe de sección, Reever? ¿Ha sido algo en el laboratorio?

–No, Supervisor. –Respondió la voz suave de Reever, parecía somnoliento–El Maestro Sokaro coloco un alumno de su grupo, a luchar con Komurin.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Exclamo enojado, mientras echaba la silla atrás apoyando sus palmas en la mesa– ¡¿Qué Grupo es el que esta con Sokaro?!

–A ver…–comento mientras murmuraba, impaciente Komui oprimió un botón para ver el rostro de Reever impaciente buscando entre los papeles–Oh, aquí esta…el grupo de primer año…Espere supervisor, ¿Está usando la cámara?

No escucho respuesta, y deslizando sobre la pantalla táctil de su registro expandió en la imagen digital lo que mostraba la cámara de la torre del Gimnasio.

–Las cámaras que estaban dentro del salón en la torre, fueron destrozadas.

Sorprendido, Komui miro ceñudo a Reever.

– ¿Cómo? –exclamo Komui, haciendo que los dos prefectos de segundo año desviaran su atención al asunto.

– Podemos ver las últimas imágenes de la cámara–contesto Reever con sencillez.

– ¡Muéstramelas! –exigió Komui.

Reever tecleo las instrucciones, la pantalla se dividió en un cuadro más pequeño y otro con la imagen del video de la lucha. Observo como el castaño se movía más veloz que Komurin, sus maniobras y la extraña fuerza que utilizaba cuando golpeaba.

Pero, aunque el chico era un buen arma…Komui, no lo observaba al chico sino a su amado Komurin como se destrozaba en las manos de un chico desconocido y las lágrimas tras los lentes que corrían por sus mejillas, con un grito de negación lleno de dolor.

Y, luego de ver como este se apartaba dejando al robot lánguido en el suelo lleno de cráteres, para luego ver que este estallaba destrozando las cámaras de los Golems.

Lavi, estaba sorprendido al igual que Lenalee al ver tremenda muestra de fuerza y poder aunque no estaba usando sus poderes. Ambos se preguntaron, algo que en el mismo Komui revolvía sus conocimientos como subdirector de la academia.

 **"¿Qué clase de ser sobrenatural era ese chico?"**

Estaba claro como el cielo que él no era un chico común, pero, su destreza e inteligencia estaba resaltando como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad.

– ¿Qué harás, Onii-san? –pregunto Lenalee con sus ojos lilas fijos en el chino de lentes, que aunque era un ser sobrenatural diferente a ella.

Aunque él había resaltado con su inteligencia en el arte de la alquimia y su buena administración, por supuesto le habían escogido al reconocer un talento innato en las artes ocultas e incluso en las ciencias modernas.

–Por ahora…–comento entre sollozo y sollozo, mientras limpiaba sus ojos con un pañuelo–reparar a Komurin.

Ahora solo podía esperar que con el tiempo vieran la guía del "Corazón", para ver cuál sería el camino a seguir. Y, si "Allen Walker" era parte de la solución o era un enigma que resolvería esa guerra, eso pronto se vería. Komui salió de la oficina, Lenalee observo que tras las lágrimas sus ojos mostraban el interés de su hermano en aquel chico.

–Onii-san, ¿A dónde vas? –indago extrañada, ajustando la Tablet donde miraba el programa del día de su hermano.

–Iré a ver a Hev. –contesto mirando de soslayo, mientras dejaba a una atónita Lenalee y un pensativo Lavi.

Hevlaska, era la más poderosa de ellos en esa academia y sabía que su hermano solo iba a Hevlaska por pocos motivos de suma importancia. Y, al parecer "Allen Walker" el recién llegado lo era, gracias a que provocaba curiosidad por su poder y fuerza inimaginable.

Pero, lo que movía a su hermano era la clase extraña de ser sobrenatural que era…

En el mundo había toda clase de seres sobrenaturales, vivían entre los seres humanos o simplemente sus poderes habían sido heredados a sus descendientes. Ellos los clasificaban de acuerdo al grado de peligro que representaban ya que muchos de los más poderosos, habían desaparecido en la historia.

Clasificaban a los seres sobrenaturales de una lista de los conocidos:

 **Clase A (Jinn): Eran los herederos de los más peligrosos sobrenaturales, entre ellos se escuchaban creados del fuego y casi celestiales, que pocas cualidades habían sobrevivido en híbridos, pero los que aparecían en cada era una vez ocultos eran los vampiros (hoy inexistentes) y los serafines.**

 **Clase B (híbridos): Eran humanos con cualidades heredadas de humanos que en sí mismo, les había dado dones gracias a la herencia de sus antecesores ("Shelters","Aeros", "Change Shape", "Alquímicos", "Handle shape", Beerserkers, etc.)**

 **clase C (Akuma): Estos eran creados por otros, usando cualidades prohibidas desde que el ser humano anhelaba la inmortalidad de los seres sobrenaturales deformando los cuerpos para obtener cualidades sobrenaturales forzadas.**

Si, y, podría ser que ese chico fuese "Especial" para terminar todo esto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen salió de la torre, Winter Sokaro se había marchado. Dejando al resto desperdigado por el suelo, en exceso de ejercicios de resistencia física como parecían las caras de los otros chicos.

Tomo su morral del suelo y llego a los casilleros cerca de las duchas masculinas cerca de la cancha. Cambiándose de uniforme, y secándose bien el cabello castaño tomo la Tablet para deslizar su horario por la pantalla con el pequeño Golem personalizado parecido a Tim.

Sonrío, entonces asustado recordó a Tim.

Debía tener hambre, desesperado miro su bolso donde lo había dejado y tranquilo observo que había comido, que ahora estaba descansando. Suspiro, debía programar alimentar a Tim porque si no este podía estar pasando hambre.

"Ring" sonó el aparato y mirando la pantalla observo el Golem saltando en la mitad de ella.

"Próxima clase: Artes Místicas" leyó mentalmente, había escuchado rumores sobre esa clase por las redes académicas que el maestro de esa asignatura era bastante estricto, que solo habían dos grupos y de ser una de las más temibles, incluso las de Sokaro parecían un juego de niños ante esa.

Se decía entre los chicos de segundo año, que sabían con quién trataban que era casi imposible pasar con Cross Marian y si el grupo estaba congestionado de Chicas, allí seria más fácil pasar, por lo menos con un 3.0 para los hombres.

Algunos se habían matriculado y luego eliminado la materia, por recomendación de amigos. Las chicas no necesitaban mucho, solo observar al maestro y estar atentas a cada frase importante(no era difícil sabiendo que el hombre era guapo XD).

Tomo un par de libros de Artes místicas, y la Tablet en mano para ver el mapa del lugar aunque no tenía buena memoria en ubicarse, tenía un as bajo la manga.

Al parecer el salón estaba aún más adentro en las profundidades del bosque y pudo ver las piscinas que estaban bajo techos de cristal, parecía que aquel lugar era interminable. Entonces, sintió como su piel se erizaba al sentir una suave melodía en el ambiente y como la vibración calaba hasta en sus huesos de forma hipnotizante.

Llego al salón, un edificio victoriano parecido a un teatro con sus puertas dobles de roble tallado con símbolos ancestrales enramados con los instrumentos de música que desde la antigüedad regían cada cultura desde el origen de los hombres y la civilización.

Al llegar pudo ver como la cantidad de gente salía, había demasiadas chicas para ser solo un rumor sobre su Tutor. Algunas chicas lo miraron con descaro, otras con recato y así con el interés de que lo que veían estaba en sus parámetros de belleza.

Miro, entre todos para ver si algún compañero de clases anterior, estaba allí esperando con él. Pero, sin mentirse más a si mismo sabía que nadie más entraría a este grupo y con un hondo suspiro, abrió las puertas para encontrarse con un grupo de chicas que se despedían con sonrojos y hondos suspiros.

Observo al hombre de cabello rojo, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto a la mitad por aquellas hebras carmesís. El humo que exhalaba de su boca, parecía espeso y a veces provocaba una extraña sensación de calidez en Allen como si recordara otros días.

El salón no estaba en bajada como un teatro, sino que estaba lleno de bancos y sillones listos para acomodar en la plataforma una banda musical digna de un gran compositor.

–Supongo que soy tu único alumno del grupo, ¿no? –indico tomando asiento en uno de los bancos del salón.

–Eso parece, la mayoría se trasladó al grupo anterior…tal vez, por lo indulgente que soy con el género femenino–afirmo, exhalando suavemente el humo del cigarrillo, mirando con indiferencia–Ellos conocen, lo duro que soy con este grupo…

Se levantó de la silla, colocando en un proyector que se alzaba sobre la plataforma y la pared de esta, para dejar ver una página amarillenta donde resaltaba los mitos, leyendas, que regían el mundo entero de lo sobrenatural.

–Eso es lo que debes estudiar–recalco ignorándole, mientras tomaba un libro de pasta de cuero y hojas amarillentas que tenía en su mesa.

Allen quedo estupefacto, ¿Acaso se pensaba que iba a ser lo mismo que su entrenamiento? Y apretando los labios, suspiro.

–Sé que esto es parte de tu enseñanza, pero, no deberías estar explicando más sobre las artes Místicas y el Conde del Milenio–respondió, y mirándolo con fijeza continuo–Quiero aprender más cosas maestro, así como tú las manejas sin ningún problema o dificultad maestro.

–Bien–replico, mientras este dejaba el libro y descruzaba sus piernas para levantarse. Vio cómo se acercaba y tal vez por una corazonada o Dios sabe tenía la extraña sensación que estaba en la boca del lobo, que a cada paso que daba lo devoraría. –¿Estás seguro de lo que estas pidiendo?

"Esto no es nada bueno" pensó abriendo sus ojos llenos de expectación y temor. Para ver como una patada se dirigía a él, tratando de cubrirse del golpe metió los brazos y salió expulsado contra los instrumentos musicales.

Sintió como una pared de poder, los cubría y no les sucedía nada mientras caía al suelo como un idiota.

"Una barrera" pensó, al levantarse lentamente apoyándose en las manos, y limpiando un hilo de sangre.

Vio la imponente figura de Cross, exhalando relajadamente otra bocanada de humo y sin ningún cambio en su ropa o cuerpo.

–Comenzaremos con las clases de Combinación Mística–comento mientras con un chasquido apartaba los instrumentos en la plataforma, y la barrera impenetrable que usaba para que no lo tocasen–En ellas, estaremos en la introducción de mezcla física-mística. Después de todo, las artes marciales hacen parte de la defensa personal e implementar una barrera o cualidad a una parte de tu cuerpo, puede o no incrementar tu fuerza.

Vio como desaparecía la imagen de Cross de pie frente a él, Allen asustado se concentró sintiendo el latido del corazón con fuerza para sentir una leve esencia de su temible poder detrás de él.

Pero, era lento…cuando sintió el golpe de Cross, que estaba un poco inclinado solo extendiendo la palma de su mano sacando el aire de su cuerpo. Allen se alejó tambaleante y con un gemido trato de recuperar el oxígeno.

–Como siempre Maestro, ¿eh? –hablo con voz ronca, mientras aspiraba aire y llenaba sus pulmones–Hoy será este tipo de enseñanza, aunque también hablaste de música…

Sintió a Cross entre la bruma borrosa de su mirada delante de él, y apretando los labios lo miro fijamente.

–Esa clase, es en las mañanas…durante las tardes, comienzan son los combates y Artes Místicas–mientras su posición era extrañamente familiar, su equilibrio era perfecto mientras que cambiaba la posición de ambos brazos estaba a 90 grados uno hacia el pecho y el otro hacia el frente–Deberás leer el manual de la Teoría y Práctica del Kung Fu.

Lanzo un puñetazo al rostro, mientras el inclinaba uno de sus brazos golpeando su torso dejando su defensa al descuido. Solo golpeando con el dedo índice impulsado contra la frente, y, con impresión sintió como lo volvía a lanzar hacia la pared.

–De todos modos, tendrás que venir en el grupo anterior para que conozcas la teoría de la Música–comento mientras peinaba su cabello rojo atándolo a la espalda–.Y, durante las tardes tendrás la teoría del tema.

Allen apretó los labios, volviéndose a levantar todo magullado y suspiro se acercó para recibir el antiguo libro amarillento.

No había podido, siquiera esquivar un golpe y el no parecía fatigado, aunque había hecho complacido el reto de golpearle que no funciono porque él era solo uno más...de las víctimas de aquel cínico hombre.

Estaba herido, fatigado, hambriento y cansado.

–Hasta el otro viernes, Maestro–murmuro cubriéndose con la capa negra que había traído dentro del maletín. Cross pudo observar, como su alumno orgulloso se alejaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y a través de la neblina del humo pudo ver como se alejaba con la espalda derecha.

"Serán unas cuantas horas, para poder sanar" pensó Allen frustrado "Aun así soy débil, ni siquiera lo pude tocar"

El toque de queda comenzaría dentro de poco, ajusto la oscura gabardina con la capucha cubriendo incluso su cabello. El efecto de su hechizo había terminado, gracias al agotamiento con Cross y llevándose la mano enguantada al rostro se había dado cuenta.

Debía esconderse por un rato, camino con paso apresurado por el bosque y sabía que era más difícil ver los edificios oscuros de la academia al comenzar a anochecer. el dormitorio estaba un poco más lejos y el cansancio lo debilitaba.

Los rumores en la red, sobre los de segundo y tercer año parecían que las clases de ellos eran más en las horas nocturnas. Se decía que salían con sus poderes libres y con sus formas originales, las más tenebrosas en el mundo sobrenatural.

Percibió la cicatriz en su rostro al llevarse la mano al rostro y ver un mechón blanco asomándose en su frente, eso no era bueno. Debía llegar rápido al dormitorio para varones, y, más a su habitación cuando podía ver los efectos debilitantes de la recuperación junto a los efectos sombríos de la luna que se encontraba oculta tras las nubes de tormenta.

Camino a través de los árboles, el viento se detuvo y a pesar de que era suave el ruido estaba allí escondido en las sombras.

Eran depredadores, y, él una presa que tenía cuatro horas perdidas sabiendo que había violado el toque de queda.

Y, lo peor que era el primer día.

Palpo con su mano las heridas, que ya habían sanado y el olor de la sangre que había disipado con la gabardina negra. Suspiro, estaba rodeado por algún tipo de ser sobrenatural de poder sombrío, uno que nacía de la rama de los sentimientos más oscuros de los seres humanos.

"Este no es mi día" volvió a suspira, resignado a ver que el primer día de clases había sido realmente malo.

Sabía que era malo orientándose, pero, esto era verdaderamente ridículo y más si la guía estaba descargada por simple estupidez.

Sabía que no era uno solo, habían varios en medio de las sombras apareció un hombre encapuchado con extraña vestimenta que no conocía y a su lado una figura más bajita vestida igual.

Alrededor había otros, pero, parecían distantes a lo que verían.

–Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –comento una voz gruesa y burlona.

"Este es verdaderamente alto, ¿No?" pensó el albino, sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo.

–Este chico es de primer año–indico la voz de una joven, su rostro estaba oculto en las sobras excepto sus labios al igual que los del hombre que solo se podía distinguir el color de su piel morena–¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por incumplir el toque de queda?

Negó con la cabeza.

–Se les Asesina, sino tienen el debido permiso–comento ella con frialdad.

Sorprendido por la severidad, y, la esencia sombría que los rodeaba llenando de una temible fuerza no solo ella sino también sus acompañantes.

" _Son humanos… A-llen "_ comento una voz cantarina y suave en su cabeza.

Lo sabía, después de todo su ojo izquierdo había reaccionado al verlos tornándose rojo y negra su pupila.

–¿Quién eres? –susurro en un murmullo.

–¡¿Qué es lo que tanto hablas, idiota?! –exclamo el hombre moreno, apartando la capucha y dejando ver un rostro severo con las marcas siniestras bajo sus parpados algo que indicaba manipulación de alguna forma.

" _Creo que me conoces, ¿No?_ " respondió juguetona.

–Quizás…Si, gano…¿me ayudas a regresar a mi habitación? –pregunto.

" _¿Por qué debería?_ " pregunto, esperando por un breve silencio" _Además, tú te metiste solo en este lio_ "

–Ah, tenemos una difícil…solo responde, ¿Si o No? –espeto firme aunque aún con su voz baja aun.

" _¡Ah! Tras de todo exigente, ¿eh?, bien. Pero…me debes una ¿Ok?_ "

–Si–murmuro con una sonrisa.

–¡Oye Mocoso! ¡Deja de ignorarnos! –Exclamo enojado–¡Somos el comité de Disciplina: Los Crown!

–Eso es notable–espeto con voz alta, volviendo su atención a estos extraños juegos humanos con lo sobrenatural–Pero, no es culpa mía que no haiga avisos sin saber que la batería del móvil puede descargarse. ¿Además, esto no es lo suficientemente grande para perderse?

–¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando? –replico la chica aun con el rostro oculto.

Allen sonrío, al ver el brazo deforme con aquella extraña garra junto al agujero sombrío en la mitad. Parecía la rama de un árbol, uno que se había degenerado entre las artes oscuras y el cuerpo humano.

Agarro con su brazo izquierdo, las raíces de lo que parecía el núcleo de un siniestro ser. Dejando ver su poder por breve que fuese debía tener cuidado con ello; mientras apretaba con sus oscuras uñas aquella cosa.

–Así que…humano, ¿eh? –comento con sorna–tenía entendido que no se permiten muchos de ustedes ¿No?

Se escuchó el sonido de hueso quebrándose, cuando apretó con más fuerza. La joven abrió de par en par sus ojos claros, al igual sentía la misma impresión del resto de sus compañeros.

Ahora el brillo de su ojo rojo, gracias a las sombras que cubrían su rostro daba un aspecto atemorizante a quien lo viera.

–Lo lamento por ustedes, pero, yo no lo soy…–comento con sencillez–Y, si matarme era lo que planeaban hacer, creo que no será por el momento.

Lo agarro con más fuerza y lo lanzo a un lado, la joven observo sus manos temblar suavemente un descuido que por un instante no le dejo ver al enemigo que ya tenía frente a sí misma para encontrarse con un par de ojos extraños uno de color gris y otro de negra pupila con rojo iris.

Para luego ver la suave sonrisa.

Ella solo pudo sentir el golpe vacío de su mano sobre su abdomen, y sentir como todo se desvanecía en un borrón. Para sentir las astillas del árbol en su espalda, los otros parecían querer abalanzarse hasta que uno de ellos extendió su mano para detenerlos.

–Esperamos, que acepte nuestras disculpas. ¿Eres de primer año? –pregunto el que parecía el líder.

–Sí, ¿Es que acaso el uniforme me delata? –pregunto sarcástico.

–Supongo, absolvemos tu falta por ahora…–comento– _pero, La próxima vez no volverá a ser así._

El hombre ordeno con unas señas tomar a sus otros compañeros, había visto sus ojos claros oscurecerse en un color rojizo. Algo que no le agrado, en ninguna manera ya que eso solo daba a entender una cosa estaban jugando con lo prohibido…el desapareció y sus compañeros tras él entre las sombras.

Allen suspiro, y, se dejó caer en el suelo.

"¡Uff, que susto!" pensó soltando un hondo suspiro. Se acarició la cabeza y sonrío, miro hacia el cielo buscando la luna en el sombrío cielo. En un instante, un circulo debajo de él apareció abrió los ojos sorprendidos en la luz violeta que lo sumergió en sombras.

" _Ya es hora de dormir, Allen_ " comento una voz suave y cantarina.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen despertó sobre su cama, tenía puesto una bata azul aguamarina. Su cabello era castaño y su rostro era inmaculado sin la cicatriz de su rostro se agarró la cabeza con la mano izquierda, tratando de recordar lo sucedido en medio de la confusión de la noche.

Miro a un lado, y, allí estaba Timcanpy dormido a su lado.

Desconcertado se levantó poco a poco, se acercó al espejo y trastabillo un poco, pareció ver una sombra oscura en su reflejo. Se restregó los ojos nuevamente para ver nuevamente su imagen, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de quitar el sueño.

"¿Alucinación? Creo que lo que sucedió ayer me ha provocado extrañas imágenes" pensó dirigiéndose a la ducha, era sábado y estaba libre ya que no había clases. Pero, por ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer después de todo era fin de semana.

Pero, primero debía terminar los deberes que habían quedado junto al desayuno para el día entero. Aunque podía también revisar la academia, conocerla para que no pasara lo del día de ayer en la noche y con un suspiro miro su Tablet descargado a lo que tomo el cargador conectando el aparato.

"¿Seria el día tan pesado?" pensó con un hondo suspiro.

Mientras Tim se revolvía en la cama, lo acaricio suavemente al verle moverse como un pequeño animal y era simplemente su amigo…su único amigo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Komui estaba preocupado mirando el dosier del comité disciplinario de "Los Crown" algo que solo podía decirse, que le provocaba problemas. Sabía que Kanda no le agradaba a ninguno de ellos y peleaba a su nivel. Pero, aquel ser sobrenatural no era exacta su naturaleza ni siquiera las míticas.

Esa capa ocultaba parte del rostro, solo dejaba ver la cicatriz de su mejilla según lo visto por los Crown que creyeron haber visto un cabello blanco y ojos extrañamente brillando rojizo.

Atraía su curiosidad, un ser sobrenatural bastante fuerte se podía decir y "¿Quién podría ser?" pensó el chino, entre todos los posibles candidatos. Había hablado con Hevlaska, con algo inconcluso sin la persona de la que estaba hablando y le había pedido una entrevista con el chico.

Soltó el dosier, mientras pensaba en que podía decirle al chico para ver a la rectora encargada de la Academia. Sabía que Lenalee estaba preocupada por su exceso de trabajo, y, debía tomarse el tiempo para descansar al ver la taza de café sobre la mesa con el conejo rosado que ella le había regalado.

–! Ah ¡…que difícil ha estado las cosas…–comento con un murmullo.

Se recostó en el sillón de cuero, mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la muchedumbre de alumnos de los distintos años. Con sonrisas, y hablando con alegría una que era tan pasajera con la guerra que se avecinaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En una habitación color rosado, con estampados de siluetas de velas color violeta oscuro en sus paredes. Alrededor se hallaban muchos muñecos de felpas desperdigados, con los rostros de sus compañeros de clases y en la cama de postes de madera grande con una sábana color crema, una joven de cabellos oscuro con tono azul despeinado con una piel clara.

Parecía aburrida, apoyando sus codos sobre la cama sosteniendo su rostro moviendo sus pies adelante y atrás.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, en el umbral se veía la silueta de una joven criada de cabello blanco. Inclinando su rostro a un lado, para ver a la joven albina con un traje de Maid en blanco y negro.

–Mi lady–comento la joven dulcemente con una leve reverencia–El conde ha llegado, mi lord solicita su presencia en la cena.

Ella asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

La joven de que oscuro cabello tono azulado, se dejó caer bocarriba cambiando su postura en la cama. En su mente divagaba la imagen del chico albino tan desafiante, pero era lindo. "Ahora Allen le debía una, y, ¿En que podría cobrarla?" pensó ella sonriente, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama. "Espero verte pronto, A-llen…pero la próxima vez, será diferente "

Se levantó de la cama, y tomo la sombrilla parlante con el rostro de calabaza. Sonrío volviendo a la cama, donde estaba un afelpado con el cabello blanco y la cicatriz cruzando su mejilla izquierda hasta la frente con su piel blanca.

"Pronto…serás parte de mi colección" sonrío cerrando la puerta y dejando al tierno muñeco en el rosado lugar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **(1) Aresti: Instante**

 **(2) N.T.: Técnica secreta: Rostro saboteado**

 **(3) N.T.: Sello**

 **Buen día, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte en fin…Dio Benedica da Tutti**

 **Es bastante bueno, saber que os han gustado estas historias y bene disfrutar todo esto con ustedes. Dios sabe que hay días malos y buenos, que nos alienta a seguir cada día…! Ah! también he estado deprimida un poco, en estos días y bueno, solo puedo escribir lo que siento aquí.**


	5. Oritz

**The Dead Person´s Revenge**

D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Hi, God Bless you‼‼**

 **Bienvenidos a esta historia al principio pensaba llamarla academia youkai, luego Rose White, y bueno ya ven al final The Dead persons´revenge XD**

 **En fin, es bueno leer comentarios tan interesantes además Dios sabe cuánto escribir en mis momentos tristes estas historias que al final fueron parte de lo que pasaba en aquel entonces: =D**

 **Bueno gracias a los comentarios me motive a escribirles dos capítulos de regalo de fin de año XD**

 **Bien a leer se dijo‼!**

 **Capítulo 5: Oritz(1)**

"La luz del sol se veía atenuada por la niebla alrededor, aunque la claridad de su luz era reconfortante" pensó el castaño al ver la barrera cernirse como una cúpula sobre la academia y al ver a los de grado superior salir a clase durante un fin de semana que supuestamente era de descanso.

Se palpo las llaves del auto en el bolsillo de su gabardina, deseaba salir a recoger a su casa algunas cosas después de tres semanas desde que entro a la academia. Camino por el sendero de grava que se extendía desde el dormitorio cercado de árboles a ambos lados hasta la entrada y miro como el viento zarandeaba sus hojas suavemente de un lado a otro.

Al salir le pidieron su carnet, el que extendió después de que Lavi se lo entregara y volviendo a guardarlo en su cartera, el guardia lo dejo pasar después de la usual requisa de rutina.

Siguió el camino que le señalo donde estaba su auto, abrió la puerta al volverse sintió como el viento provenía de aquel lugar oculto entre la niebla y sonrío, al parecer siempre lo estarían observando.

Tomo asiento y cerró la puerta, dio vuelta a la llave para sentir el rugido de su motor para dar marcha hacia el sendero que lo había traído, ahora sabía que aquella niebla era parte de la barrera y que el sendero por donde había atropellado a aquella chica era un secreto para el resto del mundo.

Miro de soslayo, mientras pasaba por aquella calle.

"Aquí fue donde la conocí…" pensó y giro el volante mientras dejaba atrás metro tras metro de carretera con el cambio violáceo del cielo "Supongo que la veré después"

Cerca del anochecer, llego a la cabaña que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo y observo lo lúgubre que se veía en el aislamiento en que estaba, no se extrañaba que el resto del mundo pensara aquellas cosas de él.

Saco las llaves de la casa, y, al fijarse en esta…quedo impactado dejando caer las llaves en el suelo.

"Esto no es posible…" pensó al ver la puerta abierta, ¡habían entrado!¡Lo habían robado! Salió corriendo llegando al porche y empujando la puerta de madera dejando ver tras la tenue luz el vacío junto a los daños que habían hecho apretó los labios, corrió en el sendero que conducía al garaje para solo encontrar el lugar tan vacío como su hogar.

Salió de la casa, nervioso se alejó a su auto y cabizbajo apoyándose sobre sus brazos sintió impotencia cuando levanto el rostro para mirar el hogar donde por un tiempo vivió se sintió vacío y entonces fue lanzado hacia atrás quedando aturdido escuchando solo un ruido sordo.

Cuando levanto el rostro, su casa había estallado.

Eran el único lugar donde había guardado los mejores momentos de su vida, con su padre Mana.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La Sala llena de hermosos enseres en las que se podía admirar algunas obras de arte, esbozos de esculturas y a pesar de que en esta época existe la luz eléctrica en la mesa resaltaban las luces de las velas extendidas de forma casi intermitente sobre la mesa con cubierta rojo de bordes dorados y violetas.

Alrededor de la mesa se extendieron trece asientos y en uno de los extremos un hombre de contextura escultural elegante de ojos dorados, cabello negro, con sus labios sin expresión tras la sombra de su sombrero escondía mucho más al observar a los invitados a la esplendida cena.

La puerta se abrió y una joven sonrío, con sus ojos dorados de tez gris un asiento en la mesa. Saludo al hombre en el extremo de la mesa y miro el asiento a su lado.

– ¿Para qué convocas a reunión, Milena~rio? –comento con voz cantarina.

–Road~chan, siéntate–extendió una de sus manos al asiento a su lado– ¿Quieres comer algo?

–Supongo que un Banana~ Split–murmuro llevando su dedo índice pensativo.

–Eso no es comida, Road~chan–hizo una pausa y asintió–de todos modos, ahora que todos estamos reunidos deseo comentar algo… ¿Les suena familiar la Academia "Dark Order"?

–Tal vez, Milena~rio–comento con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos–, Pero, ¿Qué deseas con ella?

–Han estado estorbando algunos de mis proyectos, a pesar de mis aportes económicos–suspiro entrelazando sus dedos enguantados–. Deseo que ustedes, aclaro "Los que puedan" intervengan en ella y miren las posibles "amenazas" pueden hacer lo que deseen.

–Es decir, ¿Seremos Espías? –Sonrío con una alegría de una niña– ¡Sera divertido!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen regreso aun aturdido a la Academia, por lo menos su Land Rover azul no había sido destruido. Pensó en lo que había ocurrido, su casa había sido robada y destrozada entre remolinos de fuego.

El solo sonrío, normalmente alguien lloraría por esas cosas. Pero el no, todo lo que necesitaba de su padre lo tenía en su cicatriz, y eso era todo.

"Parece ser, que les resulto una amenaza" pensó extendiendo su sonrisa aún más había llegado a la Academia con una mirada llena de una extraña alegría. Ingreso como cualquier estudiante, cuando se vio rodeado en un instante por las capas rojas y un hombre rubio vestido formalmente con una trenza junto a un par de lunares de forma vertical en su frente.

–Allen Walker, el Subdirector lo solicita. Acompáñeme.

Allen lo siguió, supuso que lo habían visto irse en el día anterior con los oscuros Golems. Camino por los pasillos hacia el norte y llegaron a una puerta color caoba escucho un fuerte "Adelante" abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los mismos personajes de la última vez.

–Dígame, ahora ¿Por qué me llama? –comento Allen.

–Vimos parte de tu clase con Sokaro, y, deseamos ponerte a prueba–comento entrelazando sus dedos, juntando sus manos.

– ¿Para qué? –objeto con dudas.

–Deseamos que nos ayudes a mantener la paz entre los humanos y nosotros, Allen–hizo una pausa y suspiro–Alguien desea verte, la rectora de la Academia, por favor sígueme.

Komui se levantó del asiento y precediéndolo lo llevo hasta las librerías movió uno de los libros haciendo que el estante crujiera para deslizarse a un lado dejando ver una puerta.

La puerta se abrió, para dejar ver un ascensor donde estaba tallado el emblema de la rosa blanca junto a las miles de inscripciones. Entraron y al cerrarse las puertas pudo ver los botones donde resaltaban los pisos que correspondían al descender.

Allen estaba receloso de sus intenciones y era seguro que era algo más.

–Adelante, no sucederá nada–comento Komui con una sonrisa cálida.

–Supongo–se encogió de hombros, conocía que estos tipos siempre ocultaban algo más.

Cuando descendieron, pudo ver que en el medio del enorme salón al que llegaron pareció haber un agujero gigantesco cuya oscuridad parecía profunda y algunos barandales, pero lo que más le extraño era la abertura que dejaban unos tres escalones.

Una silueta femenina de cabello castaño les daba la espalda, su vestido formal de marca cannel y sus tacones cerrados de punta acorde con el color rosa de la tela que vestía. Se volvió al escuchar sus pasos resonar en el enorme salón al que Allen se preguntaba ¿en que podrían usarlo?

Su rostro era suave, de tez pálida y cabellos ondulados atados en un moño alto parecía joven pero con la denotada madurez de lo que podría ser una mujer de 30 años.

–Aquí esta, Lady Hevlaska–comento Komui con una reverencia.

–Buenos días, Komui–dirigió su mirada al joven con sus ojos claros que parecían profundos pozos de agua oscura–Igual para usted, señor Walker o ¿debería llamarte, Allen?

–Ahora podrás observarlo–indago Komui.

Ella asintió, acercándose frente a Allen Walker. Y, en un instante la luz irradio con fuerza de ella para encontrarse envuelto en tentáculos que terminaban en tentáculos que lo aferraban, lo peor de todo es que no podía moverse.

Tuvo miedo al sentir como entraba en él, hurgando donde no debían y sintió asco como si trataran de entrar en el como si moviesen algo en su mente el dolor se esparció por su cuerpo y luego la nada pareció absorberlo en la oscuridad.

Hevlaska observo al chico inconsciente, muchas veces había tenido que hacer eso como se lo solían pedir los altos mandos con anterioridad. Era necesario para luchar contra el conde, y, si debían cambiar algo en ellos para que estuvieran de acuerdo no importaba.

Desde que había descubierto esa habilidad latente "Change mind" la orden la entreno y desde que se fundó la academia había crecido en aquel lugar, pudo conocer más de lo que imaginaba. Este procedimiento no era más que lo normal y eso no cambiaría al ver tanto potencial de poder que por más que intentaran convencer a muchos no todos aceptaban lo que decían.

En verdad… ¡Lo necesitaban!

Pero, el pago de aquellas habilidades como " **Change Shape** " era las horribles visiones que no podía evitar y aunque era confuso, solían siempre avisarle sobre el futuro que caía sobre la persona con solo tocarla después de todo era un hibrido heredera de los seres celestes que habían legado una parte a los humanos.

Pero, con Allen no había sido así.

–Dime, Hev…¿Qué viste en él? –le pregunto Komui, sabía que ella podía ver recuerdos memorias que tuviesen aquellos en los que usaba " **Change Mind** "

–Un potencial fundamental para esta guerra–respondió mientras veía como ella descendía de aquella forma celeste tan luminosa como la luz del sol pero tan tenue como la luna y dejaba atrás aquella gigantesca forma para regresar a la forma humana que había adaptado–Es un destructor del tiempo, según mis predicciones y supongo que podrá ayudarnos para acabar con el tiempo que el conde del milenio ha predestinado para nosotros.

–Vaya, no entendí nada–comento mientras ella se acercaba para recibir al chico de los brazos pálidos bajo el traje de chaqueta rosa–Pero, después de que este de nuestro lado no nos importa.

Ella se alejó en la oscuridad, donde siempre parecía estar su morada donde todo lo que alguna vez aprecio yacía entre los miles de estantes de libros de los que solo podía decir eran su familia.

Unos hombres de capuchas rojas esperaban a Komui que se dirigió a un enorme y oscuro salón donde siluetas sentadas en tronos que le observaban.

–Ahora es nuestro, maestros–comento el chino con un ademan de su cabeza.

–Que sea parte de nuestra armada, será útil para ganar la guerra.

–Sí, así será–contesto el chino con una leve inclinación de cabeza saliendo del salón y llegando al ascensor para que se cerrara tras él. Llego a su oficina donde el hombre rubio esperaba cruzado de brazos y entregándole a Allen Walker ordeno–llévalo a su habitación, no queremos ninguna sospecha de su parte.

El rubio asintió y deslizando una tarjeta de plata entre sus bolsillos, salió de la oficina.

"Ahora eres nuestro, Allen Walker"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La reunión con el conde la había dejado contenta, por eso quería ver a Allen pero no lo encontró. A cambio observo un pequeño objeto dorado con alas como las de las aves y la cola como la de una llama "parecido a los quiddicht de Harry potter" pensó ella pícaramente.

Había visto la película, demasiado fantasiosa aunque no alejada de lo que ella conocía.

El objeto se elevó sobre ella, como si deseara que le siguiera y posándose sobre la mesa de noche del otro lado de la cama Road observo la carta en cuyo dorso estaba su nombre con la letra cursiva deliciosamente escrita.

Se dejó caer en la cama al desenvolverla, y la leyó con toda la atención en ella.

" _Hola:_

 _Supongo que vendrás pronto, sé que no recuerdo mucho de anoche y si, de que te debo una…Si recuerdas, ¿No? bueno, creo que estaré en líos y tal vez me expulsaran por lo de anoche. Bueno quería agradecerte porque a pesar de la forma en que te presentaste, fue divertido conocerte._

 _Si deseas hablar conmigo, Tim sabe dónde encontrarme y podemos mantener el contacto._

 _PD: la sangre y los huesos rotos no son la mejor manera de presentarte ¿eh?_

 _Atte: Allen Walker._ "

Tomo la carta que guardo en su chaqueta, el Golem dorado se posó en su hombro con lo que pareció una sonrisa y más parecía una mueca de que te fuese a morder.

–Bueno, Tim…llévame con Allen.

El Golem se elevó y Road subió sobre Lero para abrir una puerta algo que la sorprendió ya que muy pocos manejaban los portales. Cuando miro la espesa oscuridad se encontró mirando la silueta de una mujer de tez clara con cabello castaño…apretó los labios.

La habitación de Hevlaska.

"Así que…Allen es su objetivo" pensó ella observo como ella había entregado al joven inerte en brazos del chino "En verdad, son seres despreciables…Quieren jugar ¿eh?, Pues, jugaremos"

Salió de la enorme habitación y sonrío pensando en ese juego sádico en el que la orden se había metido. Observo, con Tim en su hombro al hombre rubio que llevaría a Allen hasta su habitación a través de la niebla que ella misma había creado y desde ahora podría ver cada movimiento que la atravesara.

Allen estaba inconsciente en su cama, el hombre rubio se había apartado cerrando con la tarjeta de plata el cuarto. Road entro como siempre en medio de las sombras y lo miro contristada, tomo a Tim entre sus manos para colocarlo sobre la frente del castaño.

–Escúchame bien, Tim–murmuro ella mientras trazaba símbolos sobre su redonda forma–Guarda los recuerdos de Allen, jamás dejes algo sobre nuestra relación, ¿Ok?

Lo beso suavemente, mientras el dorado del Golem se tornaba morado para volver a su color natural.

–Nunca te apartes de él, cada uno de estos recuerdos regresaran a su debido tiempo.

Llevo una mano al rostro, después de soltar a Tim que se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama. Lo que él no sabía, era que sus ojos no podían ser engañados aunque desconocía que tipo de ser era él y acariciándolo sonrío con tristeza.

"Que sean abiertos nuestros ojos "(2) una petición que desde la antigüedad sus antecesores no pensaron que cada uno de su clan tendría y era asi no todos, pero, Road lo tenía podía ver más allá de las apariencias.

Lo beso en la frente, una puerta se levantó del suelo y ella se volvió para irse sin mirar atrás.

"Pensé que podríamos tener una cita agradable, pero, mejor que sea así"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y se llevó la mano para sostener su rostro ante el mareo ya que el dolor punzante corría por el cráneo. Sus ojos sin vida se posaron sobre Timcanpy quien dormía en la cama, se levantó para mirar hacia la ventana donde la luz de la luna llena asomaba entre la tenue niebla para encontrarse con su reflejo.

Por un instante, vio la imagen de una chica con ojos dorados.

Sacudió la cabeza, confuso se volvió al edredón de la cama para buscar el consuelo en el sueño de su dolor. Había sido un día duro, y el dolor de cabeza no colaboraba en verdad, el día siguiente seria domingo.

Por lo menos podría descansar, era el día en que se había terminado la creación en el que Dios descanso; ¿Él también podría descansar?

Se envolvió en el calor, y, en el aroma dulzón que estaba en su cuarto aunque le era familiar desconocía el origen de aquello. No le importaba, pensó en la explosión, en la extraña actitud del Subdirector Komui e incluso en la Directora Hevlaska que lo había saludado para darle la bienvenida.

Pero, lo que más le extraño era la sensación de recelo acerca de aquellos dos personajes tan amables.

"¿Porque?" fue la pregunta que resonó y en ultimas para cuando regreso al sueño la sonrisa siniestra de un cadáver vino a su cabeza algo que en lo más mínimo lo atemorizo, era más reconfortante ya que tras ella venían los ojos azules tan oscuros como el cielo. Pero, tan hermosos como el mar en la noche bañado por la luna.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Alba comenzó a emerger desde el horizonte, las aves comenzaron a cantar en un ritmo unísono, el viento giro hacia arriba llevando con el miles de pétalos y hojas en un remolino danzante.

La Mayoría de las familias iría con sus hijos a algún sitio, pocos creyentes irán a congregarse e incluso meditar en un lejano lugar fuera de los límites de la civilización para acercarse más a lo que rompe los paradigmas humanos.

Road yacía sentada en una roca en medio de un hermoso jardín natural que había crecido conforme a la voluntad del Omnipotente, el lago frente a ella las ondas provocadas por el viento eran parte del ritmo natural de la Adoración de la creación.

Las pestañas negras ocultaban sus ojos, mientras el aire revolvía su cabello dispersando la niebla que había estado en la noche y arrastrando el calor que el sol dejaba al tocar la tierra. Cada noche, al llegar a su cama solo para descansar, los sueños de otros venían a su mente y no solo de los humanos…

"Codiciosos, avaros, ladrones, es doloroso al ver esto una y otra vez…Dios conoce cada uno de mis pensamientos y sabe cuál es mi deseo" pensó al saber que al despuntar el alba el sistema que los humanos habían trazado destruía lugares tan hermosos y místicos como este, así como vidas llenas de la pureza que destruían utilizándolos como cebo en guerras que ellos patrocinaban de una forma u otra.

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz baño su piel con calidez, saliendo del mundo de los sueños. Sus habilidades habían llegado más allá de lo normal, podía leer la mente si en cuestión el objetivo dejaba una puerta abierta a excepción de muy pocos.

Pero, desde que el conde y lo que habían hecho la Orden habían hecho que interviniera en esto había sonreído de alegría más seguido. Descruzo sus piernas, estirándolas al igual que su espalda levantándose del lugar que había sido su morada en los sueños y extendiendo su mano la puerta de cuadros negro emergió de la tierra con forma de corazón se abrió de par en par.

Siempre la llevaba donde era necesaria, a un nuevo lugar donde solían apreciarla y era un privilegio escapar tras ella para encontrarse con su familia…con su padre

La puerta dejo entrever una lujosa habitación decorada con finas piezas de inmuebles, un hermoso tocador, muchos afelpados desperdigados por todos lados y una enorme cama con postes cubierta con las más finas telas del mundo.

Los tutores privados que su padre le había colocado, eran lo mejores de sus áreas aunque a veces pensaba en lo aburridos que eran. "¿Acaso no tenían vida social?" pensó soltando un bufido.

Lero, el paraguas rosa sobrevoló su cabeza con una sonrisa mirándola de pies a cabeza.

–Road~tama, ¿No debería cambiarse? –Pregunto torciéndose a un lado–Hoy vera a su padre.

–Lo sé–comento aburrida, mientras miraba por su habitación buscando algo–Además, sabes que estaré lista en un momento.

Se lanzó a la cama, para encontrarse con su amado afelpado que había hecho tal cual como Allen pero no en su forma simple de humano sino en la más extraña pero atractiva forma sobrenatural.

Se giró en su cama bocarriba y beso al afelpado, cerrando los ojos buscándolo con el pensamiento.

–A~llen…–murmuro y levantándose lo coloco nuevamente donde lo había dejado. De un salto, se levantó de la cama y una neblina suave giro entorno a ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta entonces aquella vestimenta de lolita gótica desaparecía para dejar ver un vestido de color suave, zapatos de tacón bajo color arena y el cabello peinado con una cinta violeta.

Tomo el paraguas del mango y salió del cuarto, hoy vería a su padre Sheryl Camelot.

Escucho las risas de su padre y las de su madre, Tricia Camelot había sido convertida a los suyos antes de morir de una neumonía. Era una mujer de tez pálida cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cálidos y aunque supo la verdad sobre su marido mucho después no le importo apoyarle.

Los encontró en la mesa de te, ella se volvió saludándole con una sonrisa y abriendo una silla a su lado, se acercó a aquella mujer que era su madre aunque ya no fuese la misma que había conocido toda la vida.

Se acercó a ellos, para recibir el cálido abrazo de su padre y el beso suave, reconfortante de su madre. Tomo asiento, vio el plato de galletas las que ella solía hacer aunque pocos las apreciaban ya que eran únicas. Las formas de calabaza, estrella, e incluso antiguas formas destacaban en la porcelana de plata.

–Dime cariño, ¿Te ha gustado la academia? –pregunto su padre bebiendo de su taza.

–Si, en verdad es divertida…–comento tomando una galleta.

–¿Tienes pensado realizar la petición del Conde?

–Tal vez, jugar a los espías suena divertido–comento mientras el sabor dulce de la fresa corría por sus papilas.

–Espero te diviertas, cariño–comento su madre con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabello.

–Lo hare–miro sus ojos cálidos, y, sonrío con la esperanza de verla otro día mas con ellos. Aquellas noches, cuando la veía en sus abscesos de tos perdiendo poco a poco la vitalidad la llenaba de impotencia y tristeza, pero, ahora con el amor brillando en sus hermosos ojos podía decirse que habían tomado la mejor decisión–No lo dudes, bueno, los dejo alistare mis cosas nos vemos para la cena…Mama, Papa.

Se levantó abrazándolos y besándolos, para ver ambos como las puertas del portal que había abierto ella se abrían para verla volverse con su mano levantada desapareciendo en la brillante luz que iluminaba su camino.

Mientras veía los levitantes regalos, su dimensión personal sonrío al pensar que comenzaría de nuevo en la academia pero no solo como estudiante y espía del conde, no.

También lo haría porque nadie tocaba nada que fuese suyo, y, Allen no era la excepción.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen no pudo seguir durmiendo, aunque podía hacerlo hasta las siete no lo hizo. Camino a través de los solitarios pasillos de la academia y llegando a la azotea observo las tierras que abarcaban aquella temible fortaleza lejos de los ojos humanos donde se preparaban seres que jamás habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Deseaba analizar lo sucedido en esos días, y, todo parecía en penumbras…Nada venía a su mente. El viento revolvió su gabardina negra, mientras dejaba ver las torres que se alzaban en el horizonte de aquel terraplén y fijos sus ojos en cada extensión de tierra sabía que los golem negros salían más tarde ya que sus sensibles ojos no podía observar con la pureza de la luz del sol.

Tim estaba en su hombro, acaricio su cabeza mientras movía su flameante cola. La naturaleza parecía llamarlo, saltar y volar con ella era un anhelo que estaba implícito en su alma parecido a la hermosa risa de aquella chica en sus sueños.

"Deseo saber… ¿Estas aquí? ¿Te conozco?" pensó y soltando un suspiro se volvió para bajar por las escaleras sentía cada paso que daba aunque la confusión parecía permanente con las dudas golpeando su corazón.

"…No dudes de nada; porque el que duda no recibirá cosa alguna del Señor"(3)

Palabras que resonaban en su mente, regreso a su habitación en el campus y sintió un extraño vacío, sabía que algo andaba mal pero ¿Qué era? Solo podía esperar con el tiempo tal vez podría cada pieza volver a su lugar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(1) Oritz: Memoria**

 **Buen día, Buon Giorno, Buona Notte en fin…Dio Benedica da Tutti**

 **Hola a todos, espero os guste aquí mi regalo de fin de año XD bendiciones que tengan buenas reuniones familiares y sobretodo que la paz de Dios os acompañe.**

 **(2) Mateo 20:33**

 **(3) Santiago 1:6**


	6. Amets

**The Dead Person's Revenge**

Personajes: D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Hi, God Bless you‼‼**

 **Hola chicos, espero os haya gustado el anterior como para que no se quejen yo que publico mensual y me ha tocado hacer casi diario algo que no puedo darme el lujo. Bueno chicos, saben que es difícil (Y, enferma más u.u) pero cumplo con lo que digo hay historias que me ha tocado publicar cada dos meses otras son retos que me toca correr o entregar en tiempo límite.**

 **Ahora estoy en un reto en que tengo que escribir sobre una película, 12000 palabras saben que es eso es como tres capítulos de once páginas que normalmente escribo y ustedes lo saben. La película que escogí fue: Van Hellsing cazador de monstruos con Hugh Jackman como protagonista (Wolverin X-men) estrenada en el 2004(es una de mis favoritas)**

 **Bien a leer se dijo‼!**

 **Capítulo 6: Amets(1)**

Era lunes por la mañana, Allen había llegado al comedor más temprano de lo usual. Ahora después de la sorpresa del primer día, cuando muchos pelearon por el desayuno, veía el comedor un poco más lleno de los usuales 20 estudiantes diurnos entre primer y segundo año.

Sabía que los estudiantes de la jornada nocturna eran distintos, ya que no podían soportar la luz del sol y por supuesto debían mantener distancia en sus cuartos descansando para las clases de la noche. Saco la Tablet gris posando sus ojos sobre el horario donde el pequeño Golem dorado personalizado señalaba con su cola la clase de Química cuyo profesor no era más que Komui Lee el subdirector.

Preparada la mesa, después de pedirle ayuda a Jerry-san para lo que iba a hacer, soltó un hondo suspiro.

"Me disculpare con Lavi-san y Lenalee-san" espero sentado, su estómago gruñendo de hambre. Pero, si quería disculparse lo haría bien y esperar a sus invitados era la mejor forma.

Miraba el estofado de ternera y apretaba los labios, al ver a los demás tomando su desayuno.

Lavi sabía que debía disculparse y en verdad debía hacerlo después del regaño de Lenalee, aunque eso había quedado en segundo plano al ver al chico luchar contra Komurin II ya que el primero había recorrido el campus masculino para buscar fotos de Lenalee de algunos desadaptados para encontrar solo la muerte a manos de Kanda.

Sabía que algunos tendrían fotos de ella y él era uno de ellos, pero, Komurin el robot loco de Komui no era más que una especie de vigilante en el dormitorio femenino, más específicamente en la puerta de Lenalee para informar a su dueño los posibles " **acosadores** " que la acechaban.

Miraron a Allen, Lenalee aún estaba enfadada con él y soltó un suspiro al sentir el codo de Lenalee en sus costillas.

–Buenos días, Allen-kun–comento la china con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Lenalee-san, Lavi-san–sonrío el castaño y ese era el momento para…

–Allen, yo…–se fijó al detenerse que él también se levantaba extendiendo el par de sillas a su lado parecía invitarlos.

–Deseo pedir disculpas por mi actitud de la semana pasada, no tienes nada que disculparte Lavi-san eso ya paso, podemos comer como un tratado de paz ¿No creen?

–Gracias–respondieron ambos sonriendo.

Escucharon un gruñido y miraron a Allen que se sonrojo, inmediatamente, soltaron una carcajada. Hablaron un poco sobre los chicos de segundo y tercer año que conocían ambos incluyendo a Kanda que era reacio a todo.

En ese momento Allen desvió la mirada para divisar a través del tumulto de gente el uniforme de segundo año en una chica de cabello negro con tintes azules que desaparecía entre los cuerpos así como apareció.

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano. "Aun debo estar adormilado"

– ¿Sucede algo, Allen? –pregunto Lenalee arqueando una ceja.

–No, es que no pude dormir bien…je–comento apenado rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

– ¿acaso andas soñando con alguien? –comento pícaro Lavi.

– ¡No, no es eso! –exclamo avergonzado.

Soltaron una carcajada, media hora después salían del comedor para salir por los pasillos que abrían camino a los senderos que llevaban a los respectivos bloques según el nivel de estudio en la escuela.

– ¡Nos vemos luego, Lavi-san, Lenalee-san! –exclamo Allen corriendo hacia la torre norte donde los salones de primer año tomaban sus clases.

–Hasta pronto, Allen–respondió Lenalee.

–Suerte en tu próxima clase, Allen–comento Lavi sonriente.

Allen pensó en lo amables que eran, pero, miro nuevamente su Tablet para encontrarse con que su clase había cambiado y en su lugar la de Claud Nine "Catedra de la Academia" había tomado su lugar.

"¿No era la maestra de Calculo?" pensó, sacudió la cabeza confuso y acelero el paso por el sendero.

Llego al quinto piso donde el salón audiovisual se encontraba y abriendo la puerta pudo ver que aún no había llegado tomo asiento.

Ahora le tocaba esperar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían terminado aquellas cansadas dos horas, en los que aquella mujer los exprimió hasta el cansancio entre diagramas de líneas de tiempo y lecturas abrasivas sobre la historia de la academia.

Había explicado que ella tendría toda las razones para dar aquella catedra, y, que también la verían pronto en su clase de Calculo. El trabajo que había dejado constaba como un libro en el que se resumía la historia de la academia de forma escrita y gráfica, lo único bueno era que podía entregarse de dos formas: vía email o física.

Tenía una hora exactamente antes de su próxima clase, suspiro, no había dormido bien y eso en verdad lo extrañaba porque podía haber todo el escándalo que quisieran los humanos, pero, dormía como un bebe.

Miro los bancos extendidos bajo unos reconfortante Choza sin paredes, se recostó sintiendo el viento suave pero con el calor del sol que se hallaba en alza ya que eran entre las 9 am y 10 am.

Cerró los ojos tras el canto de un ruiseñor, estaba solo y sentir la tranquilidad del sueño relajar sus brazos y piernas.

Poco después, entre las brumas de sueño escucho una sonrisita de una voz femenina y abrió rápidamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los orbes azul oscuro de alguien que lo observaba.

"¡Una chica!" exclamo ese grito en su mente, su cuerpo se puso tenso irguiéndose rápidamente y echándose atrás un paso.

–Disculpa por despertarte, eres tan lindo dormido ¿sabes? –comento ella sentada en el borde del banco de piedra.

–¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? –pregunto receloso Allen.

–Hace como quince minutos, más o menos–sonrío ella un poco–¿No tienes clases?

El uniforme de segundo año que ella tenía, destacaba en su silueta suave y su cabello peinado con aquella cinta azul violácea.

– ¿Ah? –pregunto Allen y confuso recapacito "¡¿Qué horas eran?!"

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, sonrío y miro su muñeca.

–Faltan 45 minutos para que sean las 10:30 am.

–Gracias…–confuso arqueo una ceja castaña–¿Cómo sabes que mi clase es a las 10:30?

–Primer año, siempre es así–comento encogiéndose de hombros–¿Quieres algo de comer?

–No, Gra…–un gruñido de su estómago lo interrumpió.

–Toma, lo necesitas–extendió un sándwich hacia el.

Era extraño, el viento, la naturaleza que ondeaba y la luz del sol le daban un aire místico a aquella chica de ojos azules que lo miraba con calidez mientras su delicada mano se dejaba ver a través de la tela de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Avergonzado, tomo el sándwich mientras ella se levantaba y sonreía de soslayo.

–Espero nos volvamos a ver, pron~to–su voz cantarina–A~llen…

Se volvió apresurado casi ahogándose cuando sintió sus labios en su mejilla, se llevo la mano hasta el lugar que lo había besado. La vio desaparecer por el sendero por donde se dividían los bloques de segundo año aunque la niebla no era tan densa no dejaba ver después de unos metros mas alla.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –murmuro el, sabiendo que era atractiva a pesar de todo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cansado se dejo caer sobre el colchón, había terminado nuevamente para ver a Claud Nine matarlos con tantos ejercicios como era posible en aquellas tres ultimas horas.

Suspiro, sabia que debían ser asi y no esperaba menos…pero, ¿Asi de complicados?

A su mente vino la imagen de aquella chica, entonces,sintió que algo se movia entre las sabanas para sentir un golpe fuerte y a Tim salid disparado girando de un lado a otro, Allen sonrio.

Lo acaricio al llegar frente a el, parecía un juguete a control remoto y observo sus alas batir en el aire suavemente.

Cerro los ojos para sumirse en el sueño, después de dejar un plato de comida en la mesa de noche. Sentía que sus musculos comenzaban a relajarse y sus pestañas pesaban como si fuesen madera de un árbol. En ese mundo lo que mas anhelaba se hacia tan real, como el aire que respiraba "Esa chica en verdad era un sueño"

Tim se apoyo sobre el barandal del cabecero de la cama, sabia que el chico se había esforzado el dia de hoy estudiando, aprendiendo, conociendo otras cosas que no fueran el mundo que había conocido en aquella cabaña de madera.

Un suave brillo violeta emergio desde el, para regresar nuevamente a su color natural.

Cada vez, que Allen conociera a una persona importante o que no debía recordar Timcanpy su Golem se dedicaría a guardar ese recuerdo para que nadie hurgara en ellos; a menos que el mismo Allen Walker lo pidiera en ese caso todo seria distinto.

 _Tres meses después…_

A pesar de todo, no había visto a aquella chica.

"¿Cómo era posible?" pensó sabiendo que volvia al mismo lugar para tal vez verla de nuevo, era refrescante conocer a alguien tan atrevido.

En lo que había mejorado sus notas, Komui le había advertido de una pronta promoción al segundo año y conocería sobre "Las misiones" e incluso del cambio de jornada iba corriendo para llegar tarde a clases de Tiedoll cuando un mensaje llego hasta su Tablet.

" _Allen Walker, se solicita su presencia en subdirección._ " Leyó el golem negro que llegaba cuando ocurria eso.

Se detuvo y solto un suspiro, después de todo había llegado tarde a clases. No deseaba entrar a la clase nocturna de Tiedoll en verdad eso era de miedo y era ese el castigo por llegar tarde, pero, esta excusa era tan buena como estar enfermo.

Llego a la entrada de la oficina donde le esperaba una mujer de cabello rojizo y tez clara seria vestía formalmente como una secretaria, tenía unos labios suaves, sus ojos rasgados pero abiertos como una joven enfermera a principios del siglo XX de cabello corto.

–Buenos días, señorita Fay–comento Allen con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, señor Walker–respondió con la misma voz monocorde sus cejas arqueadas de contextura gruesa–Lo está esperando, espero, esta vez no acapare mucho tiempo.

–Sí, claro–comento con una mueca de desamparo ya que esa mujer le despreciaba, soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Encontró al chino entre dos torres de papeles, se movio un poco mientras su mano se movia firmando como un robot y sus ojos cerrados.

–¿Komui-san? –pregunto Allen.

Se movio y sacudió aturdido para fijar sus negros ojos en el chico.

–Oh…Allen–comento el chino soltando un bostezo y llevando una mano a la boca–Los otros directores han visto tu perfil, y, en una reunión la directora ha concertado que seas promovido asi comenzaras las misiones en estos días. Quieren ver cómo te desenvuelves, en un ambiente real en esta lucha.

–Vaya…–impresionado se dejó caer–¿Es decir que soy promovido a segundo año?

–Felicidades, Allen-kun–comento con un bostezo–Bueno, la señorita Fay te entregara el Dossier donde hablan de la misión esperamos tu mayor esfuerzo.

–Sí, lo daré…entonces... –cuando se levantó y se volvió escucho la puerta abrirse para encontrarse con Lenalee abriendo la estancia con sus ojos lilas puestos en él, su cabello corto de color negro y el característico uniforme de segundo año que hacia resaltar su figura la hacía ver hermosa–¿Lenalee?

–Ah, si…se me olvido decirte que Lenalee te acompañara a esta misión–acomodando sus lentes, un escalofrió subió por la espalda de Allen al sentir como la rabia de Komui podía sentirse en el ambiente y trago en seco–Por supuesto, es importante que un novato no cometa errores que uno de segundo o tercer año puedan borrar con su experiencia. Y, ¿Quién mejor que Lenalee?

–No te preocupes, Allen–sonrío cándidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y cerrar los ojos algo que el mismo parecía reacio al ver aquel gesto "¿Por qué desconfiaba?" mientras la seguía al mirar cómo se volvía con los ojos brillantes mirando a su hermano–Adiós, Nii-san.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Lenalee iba delante con paso firme y los tacones de sus zapatos resonaron por el pasillo donde candelabros antiguos remodelados con luz eléctrica.

–Estarás pensando, ¿Acaso tendrá clases? –comento con una sonrisita mirando de soslayo.

– ¡No! ¡No es así! –exclamo sonrojado mientras miraba a un lado–Pero, tal vez un poco… ¿Cómo puedes compartir tu tiempo entre esto y la Academia?

–Bueno, es nuestra opción mantener la paz entre los humanos y nosotros–comento bajando las escaleras junto a él con una sonrisa suave en el rostro–Pero, este es el primer paso para convivir con los humanos.

Bajaron hasta la entrada y dirigiéndose al sendero que llevaba al oscuro bosque donde la gran torre oscura una de las más grandes, pero, las volubles masas de niebla le daban un aire aterrador ante la luz del sol.

– ¿La Biblioteca? –pregunto Allen.

Había escuchado rumores, se decía que cualquiera que entrara en cierta forma ella no podría salir y eso le causo desconcierto porque era extraño que el lugar más usado fuese el más tétrico con un toque espeluznante.

Observaron un estudiante de cabello corto negro azulado, sus ojos azules de cejas arqueadas con tono bronceado.

–¡Lenalee-san! –Exclamo el chico con ojos animados y llenos de preocupación–¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

–Doug, no te preocupes. Dime, ¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunto seria.

Allen pudo ver que medía 1 metro 62 centímetros su cabello despuntado ondeaba a cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos parecían los de un niño aunque no sentía nada extraño en el solo que su esencia era ¿humana?

Y, entonces comprendió lo que había dicho Lenalee.

"Este es el primer paso para convivir con los humanos" observo como le explicaba aquel humano a Lenalee los percances que habían ocurrido en la Biblioteca. Al parecer le encantaba leer mucho y conocía a Lavi por eso pudo avisar rápidamente sobre los extraños incidentes en el silencioso salón donde la Bibliotecaria había desaparecido en las sombras.

–Gracias, Lenalee-san–comento con un suspiro de alivio miro a los ojos de Allen con una sonrisa amable como un girasol en verano–al igual que usted, por lo menos me mira a los ojos cuando habla.

–¿Ugh? –desconcertado Allen y miro arqueando una ceja.

–Lavi, no lo hace–comento el chico despidiéndose y supo entonces que aquel chico tenía un extraño don que parecía crecer aquí lleno de confianza–. Es extraño, pero, por alguna razón puedo ver que eres de fiar.

Llegaron a la entrada del bloque, cuando cruzaron el par de puertas pudo observar candelabros levitar sobre el techo y algunas lámparas a los lados de las paredes que iluminaban los pasillos de estantes.

Pudo ver por una extraña razón un aura violácea más allá de los estantes, en una puerta al fondo que parecía desprender una suave neblina. Lenalee lo miro con seriedad de soslayo y fijando sus ojos lilas en la puerta toco la perilla apretándola entre sus dedos.

–Entremos, Allen-kun–comento disipando el tenso silencio y asintiendo abrieron la puerta. El salón estaba lleno de velas punteadas de colores flotando por todos lados en un sendero de cuadros blancos y negros.

Una mujer inconsciente estaba atada a un reloj de pie con unas extrañas cadenas llenas de cráneos rodeando sus muñecas e incluso su torso, su cabello negro ondeaba alrededor de sus hombros en su vestido de campana al estilo princesa de color negro con un tono de soltera.

–¡Miranda! –Exclamo Lenalee, corriendo hasta llegar a ella y tocando el candado de cráneo que unía las ataduras–¡¿Estas bien?!

La mujer hizo un ruido, Allen pudo ver que ella despertaba a las sacudidas de Lenalee y abría los ojos de par en par con el pánico brillando en sus ojos negros con las bolsas de ojeras bajo los parpados en un mudo en su voz.

–¡Cu-Cuidado! –grito llena de desesperación y Allen se volvió, pero, una luz vino de los cráneos para dejar inconsciente a Lenalee. Escucho el golpe del cuerpo inerte, se volvió para verla allí y cuando quiso acercarse a él, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hizo caer débil, mientras caía pudo ver un borrón de colores azul, violeta y la piel de alguien color clara.

Pero, lo que no pudo olvidar fue la siniestra sonrisa del rostro angelical.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ending: Aria- Yanni**

 **(1)Amets: Sueño**

 **Les puedo decir que más miserable no podía ser mi profesor, mientras colocaba un examen virtual a las 9 pm de un día 7 de diciembre corriendo a esto…en verdad es un…"Todos los insultos del mundo" bueno por lo menos pude reír con mis compañeros de este horrible incidente y permitirme escribir el capítulo de regalo de fin de año, hasta puedo decirles que se fue la luz eléctrica XD**

 **Bueno aquí os dejo mi regalo de fin de año :D**


	7. Ikerne

**The Dead Person's Revenge**

Personajes: D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Hi, God Bless you‼‼**

 **Feliz año, bueno dos meses atrasados XD**

 **Espero os haya gustado mis adelantos del mes de diciembre porque alli coloque el mes de enero(cualquier excusa no me ausenta sino la falta de pc) pero, bueno…-.-**

 **Aquí en mi ciudad hay demasiado escandalo y ha sido dificil tener dinero siendo desempleada ¿Saben?**

 **Bien a leer se dijo‼!**

 **Capítulo 7: Ikerne (1)**

"Vale la pena conocer al enemigo…"

Margaret Thatcher

Ella miraba al joven castaño que sostenian sus subditos "Akumas" humanos codiciosos de obtener algo mas, una vida mas larga e incluso deseaban alcanzar la inmortalidad. Observo las deformadas formas de aquellos seres y las cualidades que habian adquirido al beber su sangre a traves de un rito tan antiguo como su herencia.

Pero, a consecuencia de que no eran los elegidos ellos se deformaban de tal manera que sus cuerpo adquirian cualidades autodestructivas para su alma. Se encogio de hombros, y, se acerco al sillon de cuero rojo de un estilo victoriano.

–Sellenlo–comento ella mientras ataban sus brazos con extraños simbolos dejandolo colgar en la pared, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos cerrados y miro de soslayo a la chica en el suelo retorciendose en una pesadilla en la que la habia envuelto–Y, a ella simplemente traiganla…sera un buen juguete para mi, siendo, una de las fichas de la Dark Order sera interesante traerla para mi.

Road se levanto, del asiento y trajeron hasta ella a la chica cuyos ojos abiertos parecian oscurecidos. Sonrio acariciando su rostro, mientras veia el uniforme de prefecta; hizo una mueca volviendose.

–Aparten su ropa a un lado, es hora de jugar con ella–rasgaron su ropa toscamente y eso molesto a Road al ver la falta de delicadeza–Sientenla alli.

Señalo el sofa que habia sido un hermoso lugar para dormir en horas de descanso, la dejaron extendida con solo su ropa interior.

–Bien, haremos esto placentero para ella–comento sonriente chasqueando sus dedos, observo el cambio en su rostro y sonrio pues sabia solo con mirar su pulso que el deseo se habia apoderado de aquella inocente niña–Despues de todo, es un descendiente de un Aeros.

Ellos asintieron ansiosos, deslizo uno de sus dedos por la piel de la chica y vio como se arqueaba hacia su mano. Entonces, sus ojos se tornaron dorados ahora no viendo el mundo a su alrededor sino el de los sueños de ella…

"Oh, que interesante…" penso al ver al chico que se cernia sobre ella y la besaba apasionadamente, solto un suspiro haciendo que ella se volviera.

–" _Supongo que ¿Esta velada no sera un sueño, pequeña?_ " –comento con sorna mientras ella se sonrojaba y el joven sobre ella seguia deslizando sus labios por su cuello haciendo que su joven señorita se sonrojara soltando un gemido–" _Eres una niña mala, pero, aquí termina el placer de tu sueño…porque veras…_ "

En esas volvio al mundo al escuchar un ruido y seguir con su treta, chasqueo los dedos para vestir a la chica desnuda en el sofa de cuero rojo con los ojos oscurecidos.

Se levanto lentamente al saber que por fin habia despertado su otro invitado, fulmino con la mirada a la quejica mujer a un lado ya que sus estupidos alaridos habian atravesado la niebla de inconsciencia de Allen.

–Bienvenido, A~llen–comento con voz cantarina al ver sus ojos castaños fijos en ella.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen miraba a la figura joven esbelta y de ojos azules mirandole mientras acariciaba con una de sus uñas el rostro de lenalee.

Una sonrisa suave y calida se pinto en el rostro de la joven, entonces, recordo haberla visto antes. La chica de la Choza, aquella de segundo año que le habia regalado amablemente comida para aquel instante.

Lenalee no se movia, y, la señorita Miranda como la habia llamado Lenalee estaba atada por extrañas cadenas con inscripciones bastante antiguas. Por extraño que pareciere, al verlas parecian algo familiar.

Sacudio la cabeza y molesto miro a la chica de nuevo.

–¡¿Qué le has hecho?! –Grito.

–Hmmm…ya estas del todo despierto, A~llen–comento sonriente mientras su cabello despeinado rebelde y tan diferente de la chica que conocio lo hizo pensar si era la misma persona–No, a la primera. si, es como pensaste…

Sorprendido, por darse cuenta que ella leia sus pensamientos y por un instante vio en sus ojos sorpresa, una que se desvanecio en el brillo burlon de sus ojos.

–No, no leo la mente…–suspiro ella deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuello de lenalee–Simplemente, tus emociones llegan a mi.

Miro a los monstruos que estaban a su lado, eran Akumas y parecian no atacarle. "¿Porque?" se pregunto y desesperado penso en una forma de que ellos escaparan; tal vez los Akumas la amenzaban, por eso actuaba de aquella forma…

–Road~tama–comento la voz chillona de uno de aquellos seres horrorosos aberraciones de seres como ellos–¿Desea algo mas?

Entonces, comprendio que ella era quien los manipulaba.

Su ojo izquierdo veia la cadena que ataba a aquellas criaturas y cuando se fijo en ella, no veia nada mas que la absoluta nada. Cualquier criatura sobrenatural que fuese estar cerca de el, siempre era vista a sus ojos…pero, ella no.

"¿Quién era ella?" penso.

–¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué estas con ellos?! –exclamo molesto y frustrado de que llevarse bien con los humanos no fuese tan facil por seres como ella.

–¿Eh? –ella arqueo una ceja con confusion en sus ojos–¿Acaso es un reproche? O ¿Tal vez porque yo estoy del lado del conde del milenio?, ¿Es esa acaso tu pregunta?

Allen quedo enmudecido, estaba del lado de su peor enemigo y lo peor es que estaba bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

–O, realmente la pregunta es ¿Qué soy? –comento ella acercandose y acariciando su rostro–En verdad, Allen…¿Eres tan ingenuo como pareces?

–¿A que te refieres? –pregunto el receloso.

–¿Es acaso extraño que un "humano" sea aliado del Conde del milenio? –vio como la palidez de Allen se acentuaba y llena de satisfaccion continuo–Pero, no cualquier humano es mas puedo decirte…soy un antiguo…

–Si, en verdad fueses humana. Por el simple hecho de…

–Dime, ¿Qué es lo que se siente un ser humano? –comento y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, el latido de su corazon era suave en su pecho trago en seco–¿Es esto lo que se siente ser humano?

Se hizo un silencio y uno de los sellos el del brazo derecho se deshizo dejando su brazo inerte, luego un relampago de energia se deslizo por el brazo izquierdo con los sellos destrozados dejando solo los agujeros en su brazo.

Sintio el odio bullir desde Allen y sonrio, para saber que su brazo izquierdo parecia emanar aquel sentimiento conocido. Eran enormes garras las que bullian de sus dedos que se habian deformado, y parecian cernirse sobre ella.

–Pero, también soy como tú…–Sintio la tension del cuerpo de Allen al escuchar sus palabras, escucho el golpe seco de su brazo caer cerca de ella. Ella sonrio echandose para atrás, y deslizandose lentamente tomo una vela de las que flotaban alrededor la giro sobre su mano–Quiero que tengas esto en mente…

Una sonrisa sadica se pinto en su rostro, y, a una velocidad que allen no esperaba sintio el dolor recorrer su craneo junto a un desesperado grito de dolor que lleno la oscura sala.

Se regocijo, sabiendo que llevar esta " **inocente** " mente a su mundo seria una hermosa obra.

–Los humanos, eso que los hace ser lo que son…–Lamio su mejilla y saboreo su esencia apartando su flequillo de su rostro–olvidan el verdadero significado de su existencia, se imponen la voluntad de otros pero jamas aceptan la del creador.

Extrajo la vela del globulo ocular y deslizo su lengua por la punta del objeto, el grito de Miranda los saco a ambos de su aislamiento particular. Pudo ver, como lo que hacia con allen habia provocado que aquella humana despertaba sus habilidades hibridas para ver que aquella barrera le estorbaria…

Solto un suspiro, era una " **Shelter** " en verdad eran molestos ese tipo de hibridos.

Pudo ver que cambiaba su imagen, ahora parecia un poco mas siniestra y arqueando una ceja al ver como ella habia creado una barrera alrededor de Allen Walker.

Se sento sobre el rosa paraguas, se deslizo en el aire lentamente mientras veia que Lenalee y Allen estaban bien. Miranda habia roto el reglamento y la primera norma fundamental:

"NO usar su forma sobrenatural" penso recordandola, observo como destruian a sus subditos. Sintio, como su fuerza se hacia mas grande despues de todo el Conde los habia creado y compartian su poder en cierta forma.

–Y, ¿Bien? –arqueo ella una ceja, viendo a Allen como se acercaba a ella con un aura amenazante.

Una sonrisa sadica aparecio en su rostro, algo que le hizo temblar de alguna manera no estaba bien. Observo como chasqueo los dedos, escucho el ruido seco se volvio para encontrarse con los cuerpos de Lenalee y Miranda en el suelo; su cabello se torno Gris de arriba hacia abajo y su cicatriz ahora visible palpitaba en su rostro.

–¿Acaso tienes pensado matarme? –comento ella con una sonrisa cinica–¿No es lo mismo que hacen los seres humanos? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ellos y tu?

Sus ojos grises se ensancharon, observo como sus ojos azules se tornaban dorados y como su piel se volvia cenicienta mientras en su rostro comenzaban a aparecer estigmas remarcados en ella.

Su cuerpo se estremecio, y, una opresion en su pecho le hizo llorar de frustracion.

–Aun sigues siendo tan lindo, como aquella vez…Espero nos podamos seguir viendo mas seguido–comento ella mientras con un leve movimiento del paraguas, provoco que desde el suelo oscuro emergiera una misteriosa puerta a cuadros recordandole a Alicia en el Pais de las maravillas–Despues de todo, ¿No atacarias a uno de los tuyos ¿No?

Entro en la luz de la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista y entonces pudo ver como el suelo parecia destrozarse. Vio como desequilibrado el cuerpo de lenalee y Miranda caian mientras se fracturaba todo a su alrededor.

Cayendo en la mas brumosa oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen abrio los ojos encontrandose con un cielo blanco y una suave luz, escucho ruido para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda llena de alegria.

–Veo que has despertado, ¿eh? –comento la voz de Lavi parecia relajado, pero, allen observo en el un poco de tension–Esa herida era bastante profunda, ¿Acaso querias parecerte a tu senpai?

Komui entro en el lugar con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la cama y puso una mano en la de Allen.

–Lenalee esta bien gracias a Miranda, y, la señorita Lotto esta bien–comento, allen se sintio aliviado–Queria saber, ¿Quién hizo esto?

Allen se agarro la cabeza tratando de recordar, las escenas parecian dispersas y confusas. Lo unico que pudo venir a su mente fue la piel cenicienta y los ojos dorados de aquella criatura.

–Noé…–Susurro lleno de terror sintiendo que sus latidos se desbocaban.

–¿Noé? –comento Komui intrigado, Lavi parecio palidecer aun mas se volvio hacia el pelirrojo–¿De que esta hablando?

–Hace mucho tiempo, existieron entre los seres sobrenaturales un clan bastante poderosos de seres humanos que aparecieron solo para proteger a nuestra especie y a los humanos–comento intrigado–Sobretodo ellos compartian algunas habilidades del Conde del Milenio, pero, solo cuando eran necesarios estarian involucrados.

–Debemos tratar de evitar este tipo de escandalos–murmuro Komui.

Ambos asintieron, lavi se levanto de la silla saliendo de la habitacion junto a Komui. Era tarde, la noche comenzaba a cernirse y una densa niebla cayo sobre la Academia.

Era hora de dormir.

Aunque aun deambulaba una duda, "¿Cuándo habia regresado a la normalidad?" se pregunto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road observaba desde lo mas alto de la Academia al joven herido, meneaba sus piernas adelante y atrás entonces elevo su dedo indice hacia el cielo. Una luz violeta ilumino su dedo cubriendo la barrera de la Academia gracias a la Oscuridad nocturna.

–Es hora de que olviden este~ incidente–un enorme sello se extendio, era desapercibido gracias a que todos dormian incluso Allen y sus amigos–Mañana, mi querido A~llen…pareceras haber perdido la cabeza.

El sello se disperso en miles de particulas brillantes arrastradas por la niebla, despues de todo era la Noé del sueño quien entraba y salia de ellos manipulando lo que ahora solo serian recuerdos.

Se levanto lentamente, se sacudio un poco su falda, tomo a Lero en la mano y miro hacia el cuarto de Allen que ahora estaba oscura con una enorme sonrisa.

"Buenas Noches, A~llen Walker. Espero te guste mi sorpresa de Mañana"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ending: Exile ~ Enya: Album The Celts**

 **(1)Ikerne: Visitacion**

 **Hola a Todos, espero os guste mas Road x Allen**

 **Bueno y perdonen el retraso de dos meses pues sin Pc habia sido aun mas dificil, ahora pues retomando un ritmo suave pues no es tan facil publicar historias asi sin mas :D**

 **Espero os guste, aunque aun he quedado anonadada con lo del capitulo 221 de D. Gray Man…y, pensar que Allen esta muerto T.T era un chico bueno en lo que cabia, bueno por lo menos me consuelo con saber que Nea tiene amigos.**


	8. Itzal

**The Dead Person's Revenge**

Personajes: D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Hi, God Bless you‼‼**

 **Es un capitulo rápido, espero les guste y gracias por los visitantes a esta historia gracias a Dios. Bueno ha sido difícil buscando empleo ¿Saben? Y, cuando por fin quede mi salud no me ayudo a firmar contrato ¿No parece extraño?**

 **Capítulo 8: Itzal (1)**

" **Loco es el hombre que ha perdido todo menos la razón**."

Gilbert K. Chesterton

La Mañana estaba nublada y había comenzado a llover, los estudiantes con sus impermeables y paraguas caminaban sobre los caminos de asfalto y los pequeños charcos donde se destacaban algunas jugarretas entre los alumnos.

Allen caminaba en dirección al segundo bloque, el traslado a segundo año había sido por todos los ámbitos: documentos, programas, clases, e incluso el uniforme.

Ahora vestía la chaqueta negra con dos líneas rojas en sus mangas, debajo una camisa blanca bajo el jersey negro. Una rosa roja enmarcada con plata, sus botas negras con tenues líneas rojas en las plataformas y la capucha que poseían debajo del cuello en la parte trasera.

Después del incidente con la extraña chica de ojos dorados, confuso había tenido una herida profunda en su ojo izquierdo. Así que en la enfermería el viejo Bookman había hecho alguna vieja medicina sobre su globo ocular y un parche que no le agradaba ya que Lavi insistía en que debían hacer un selfie, algo que en verdad le ponía de malas.

Ahora deslizando su dedo sobre la Tablet observando al Golem personalizado y pudo ver la extraña alarma que mencionaba que el salón donde estaba su próxima clase: " _Bloque de Ciencias: Sección de Artes Libres y Técnicas…Salón 202_ "

La clase artes libres y técnicas, eran en verdad un motivo de alegría después de todo Froi Tiedoll era el perfecto maestro aunque su alumno preferido era su peor enemigo y eso hacía que Kanda Yu dañara su momento alegre.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, esquivando alumnos de un lado a otro y aunque era una horrible pesadilla. Llego al salón, calmándose soltó un suspiro y miro los ojos castaños tan pasivos de cabello despeinado.

–Adelante, señor Walker. Apenas acabe de llegar y estoy acomodándome–comento.

–Buenos días, Maestro–asintió entrando y sintiendo los ojos negros de Kanda Yu sabiendo que le esperaban prontas reprimendas.

Allen observo desviando su mirada de otros, se encontró con algunos rostros conocidos y se encontró con los ojos azules de ella.

"Esto…No puede ser, ella está aquí" pensó desesperado.

Allen se paralizo por un instante, viendo la sonrisa de la joven llena de cinismo. Se apresuró a tomar asiento, abrió uno de sus libros y ocultando sus ojos de ella dejando que continuara la clase.

Sabía que aunque había llegado a la oficina aquella mañana, y, menciono el tema del día anterior sobre aquella criatura extraña. Aunque les había recordado lo ocurrido, ellos parecían confundidos e incluso habían dicho que su herida en el ojo había sido un accidente durante la clase de gimnasia.

Y, no podía creerlo…nadie recordaba nada, es más parecía una sombra en sus mentes y tan vivido para él.

Lo hacían parecer loco aunque el tuviera la razón, había preguntado incluso al chico llamado "Doug" tampoco había nada y más que nunca sus pensamientos estaban confusos entre la realidad o la ficción.

Durante la clase, no sabía si estar asustado o confuso por la sonrisa de la chica que estaba anotando en su pequeño cuaderno digital algunos mapas conceptuales. Exhausto al terminar la clase, pudo ver como ella se levantaba y para terminar toda aquella confusión decidió seguirla.

Cuando se levantó de su pupitre, sintió la mano de su amigo Lavi sobre el hombro.

–Allen, ¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que estabas también en esta clase? –comento Lavi alegre palmeándolo.

–No lo sabía, solo hasta anoche Komui-san me envió un mensaje–respondió con una medio sonrisa.

–Entonces, de aquí en adelante estarás en la misma clase que nosotros, ¿eh? –comento Lavi, mientras Lenalee sonreía.

Siguieron conversando, aunque Allen no tenía toda su atención con ellos. Había sido trasladado al mismo bloque de dormitorios que Lavi, se despidió de ambos dirigiéndose al "comedor de Jerry" aunque les había mentido pues debía seguirla a ella.

"Tengo que encontrarla y si puedo, detenerla. Sino le hará daño a otros" pensó desesperado buscando entre la gente la silueta de ella y tenía exactamente una hora para la siguiente clase. "Sino creerán que se estaba volviendo loco, aunque vieran el daño en su ojo"

Sabía que Lenalee y Lavi lo buscarían pronto en el comedor, Jerry lo tenía todo preparado para cuando apareciera. Al parecer aunque Kanda Yu le odiara ya que algunas clases de segundo se mezclaban con una que otra de tercer año.

Llego a las puertas y pidió a Jerry-san que le pasara un par de sándwich submarinos con otras cosas a lo que el mismo moreno le entrego una canasta. Cuando llegaba al umbral trasero para salir a encontrarse con Lenalee y Lavi sabia donde, una melodía retumbo en el aire.

Parecía una caja de música, salió dejando la canasta de comida y corriendo no sabía a donde iba; solo que allí estaba algo que le era familiar desesperado se adentró al bosque vislumbrando a lo lejos una oscura torre cerca de un acantilado.

Se decía que en aquel lugar había ocurrido una masacre, que estaba hechizado y no era extraño. Pero, lo misterioso no era eso sino las historias sádicas y espeluznantes que se rumoreaban por doquier.

Observo que el viento helado meneaba los arboles cuyas hojas caían a montón, dejando un aire siniestro en el lugar como si allí habitara más que solo rumores. Cuando pudo ver cerca del acantilado más allá una silueta se estremeció, el sonido provenía de algo brillante entre los dedos de esa figura.

Se acercó lentamente, para encontrarse con la misma chica de su pesadilla en el que el viento despeinaba su cabello que poco había estado bajo una cinta de color violeta peinado en el salón ahora lucia como misteriosa y el aire siniestro que la rodeaba no era una buena señal.

El uniforme de segundo año, decía poco ante el extraño silencio de su poder. Sus ojos cerrados, mientras el aire frio parecía acariciarla le dieron una extraña sensación de incomodidad y pudo ver lo que lo había atraído hasta aquí.

Una pequeña caja de música que ella misma sostenía en una de sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente fijándose en el. Sintió un escalofrió y se quedó quieto pensando en que podía en verdad estar volviéndose loco.

–Hola Allen, ¿No es así como te llamas?–comento ella mirándolo con sus ojos azules tan profundos– ¿No eres el chico nuevo que llego hoy?

Allen suspiro, estaba equivocado si pensaba que ella le conocía ahora su pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

–Road, ¿No? –pregunto, mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa. Sentía un escozor en la cabeza, cuando la vio sonreír recordaba cada parte de su pesadilla y cuando Lenalee junto a la señorita miranda eran lastimadas una extraña aversión hacia ella– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Solo disfrutar de mi tiempo libre hasta mi próxima clase–se encogió de hombros, mientras miraba las nubladas montañas– ¿Por qué me sigues?

Ella observo su desconcierto, sonrío para sí misma sabiendo que estaba confuso y dentro de sí misma. Ese chico parecía volverse loco, solamente debía participar de su confusión una que incluso ayudaban a acentuar sus amigos.

Era perfecto.

–Yo…–murmuro mientras ella se acercaba cerrando con un clic su caja de música, mirándolo fijamente como si pudiera atravesar su barrera natural aunque solo dejara ver sus profundos sentimientos. Observo como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, como si pudiera sentirla–No lo sé…

–Bueno, Si quieres puedes acompañarme–comento ella con una sonrisa y esperando aceptara su invitación. Sabía que aun sospechaba de ella, pero, el mismo se convencería de que él estaba juzgándola mal; era algo que deseaba usar a su favor– ¿Qué dices?

Allen asintió, avergonzado y la siguió mientras sentía crujir las hojas bajo sus botas mientras los pasos de ella eran suaves. No sabía que pensar y confuso, había una sombra en su mente que reía desquiciadamente en tono gris con blanco algo que en verdad lo atemorizaba pues le hablaba consecuentemente.

" _Vamos, sabes que es ella la que le hizo daño a tus camaradas_ " comento la voz mientras el veía la sombra frente a él y deslizando sus oscuras garras sobre la silueta de ella dándole la espalda. Tenso trato de espantarlo algo que a la sombra le causo gracia" _O… ¿Tal vez piensas tomarla para ti?_ "

Escucho la carcajada, y, se estremeció.

– ¿Qué sucede Allen? –pregunto ella mirándolo de soslayo.

–No, no es nada–respondió sacudiendo sus manos al frente a una distancia prudente–Solo mirando como el tiempo pasa, creo que debo irme a clase…nos vemos después, Road.

Salió corriendo, a lo que Road sonrío cínicamente mientras veía la sombra que había utilizado como lazo con la " **inocente** " mente de Allen. Tomo la caja de música y acaricio el emblema sobre la tapa en dorado que llevaba como regalo desde hacía años.

Desapareció entre sus dedos en luces para dejar solo la estela de que estuvo allí, y, sonrío tristemente mientras veía como nuevamente las nubes escondían todos aquellos hermosos acantilados dejando lejos los recuerdos de un pasado que se iba en las brumas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allen estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

Apretó los puños recordando los frustrantes sueños o escenas reales, ya no sabía diferenciarlo. Cuando terminaron las clases regreso a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre su cama exhausta sintiendo que la sombra estaba sentada a un lado.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y, sintiendo en su piel que la noche vendría pronto quería descansar para tratar de tranquilizarse para su clase nocturna de segundo año. Pronto vendría el toque de queda y, si no tenía el permiso seria en si una falta al reglamento.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre él, sintió que la sombra se alejaba de el cuándo cayo en el sueño.

"La luna sonreía siniestramente, brillando sobre la tumba en la cima de la colina, Allen se acercó observando la lápida…extendió su mano para tocar la tumba, escucho un suave sollozo haciendo eco sobre las oscuras aguas heladas que se extendían en aquel paisaje.

Camino en su dirección, para escuchar sus pasos resonar en lo que parecía el final de un camino y el comienzo del hielo de un lago.

De pie, una silueta suave y femenina envuelta en un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con su rostro cabizbajo susurraba al viento.

–Porque los humanos se alejan tanto de la verdad, desearía que estuvieras de regreso…–Allen la miro, ella se volvió como si hubiera sentido su presencia sonrío con tristeza y en sus mejillas se veía el rastro de lo que alguna vez eran sus lágrimas.

La imagen se distorsiono, dejando ver otra escena tras ella se observó como la luna llena y el cielo nocturno que conocía se veía deformando el vestido blanco dejando ver el uniforme de la Academia e inclusive los ojos avaricioso de otros seres extendiendo sus garras hacia ella.

Grito desesperado, para encontrar el rostro de ella y ver que era su compañera de clases: Road"

–¡ROAD! –desesperado había extendido su mano izquierda, tim estaba volando como tratando de consolarlo. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama y el pequeño Golem que era su amigo– ¿Era acaso una pesadilla o…?

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la duda de entre lo que era real y ficción no le ayudaba nada. Se levantó apresuradamente y el pantalón que llevaba puesto se tornó en un traje negro con franjas rojas en las mangas y vestía el lazo rojo como un caballero victoriano mientras su cabello blanco dejaba atrás la vista de una cicatriz.

"Si no es real, no pasara nada pues pronto tendré clases y si es lo contrario no perderé nada" pensó mientras Tim se iluminaba en blanco y dejaba luego ver la luz de la luna sobre sus ojos grises

La noche lo alertaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road se hallaba sentada frente a un lago, acababa de probar sus poderes y regresando del mundo de los sueños al que nadie veía aunque se había dado cuenta que no era así.

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, y, una barrera de tonalidad rojiza la rodeaba.

–Esa chica, mírenla… ¿No es hermosa? –comento un robusto hombre que relamía sus labios. Se dio cuenta que estaba despierta–No te podrás mover, sino te lastimaras cariño.

–Parece de segundo año, el uniforme le delata–comento otro–Así que aún no sabrá deshacer barreras.  
Los rumores sobre los de tercer año no eran alentadores, pues, sabían que utilizaban a los de segundo año como conejillo de indias en muchos de sus experimentos. Ahora esa era la intención, solo eran unos diez aproximadamente.

"Estúpidos, ni siquiera tienen la intención de dejarme en paz…creen que soy la presa" ella sonrío suavemente.

–Yo como ustedes, la dejaría libre–escucho la voz de un joven, el eco resonó en el aire y ellos miraron hacia arriba como caía una capa negra con rojo, que dejaba ver una figura que lanzo un par de patadas, girando sobre sí mismo, lanzando a dos hombres a los lados, uno de ellos se movió rápido lanzando una cuchillada que aparto la capucha.

Road pudo ver el cabello blanco, y la cicatriz roja como la sangre atravesando la mejilla izquierda.

– ¿No necesitas mi ayuda? –pregunto golpeando al otro y sonrío.

–Es sorprendente que me encontraras, además…esta barrera de segundo nivel no es nada–sonrío cínica al albino–Agradezco tu ayuda, que no necesitaba.

Ella cerro los ojos un momento, y un aire amenazante la envolvió. Los abrió nuevamente con un brillo dorado, el viento se arremolino y explotando en piezas la barrera como cristal.

Unas líneas rojas aparecieron sobre su piel, en sus brazos y piernas salpicadas de líneas sangrientas, ella sonrío. Mientras que su cabello ocultaba sus ojos dorados.

– _Bienvenidos a su pesadilla…_ –susurro resonante.

Los gritos que desperdigaron aquellos hombres lo desconcertaron y vio que ella pasaba a través de ellos mientras caían frente a Road. Ella se acercó dejando ver la tonalidad de sus ojos azules, brillando mientras se inclinaba mirándolo desde abajo después de haber saltado un poco.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, algo que lo incomodaba y llevándose la mano a la cabeza en ese incomodo silencio solo hizo una mueca.

–Por lo menos puedo limpiarte las heridas–comento el albino.

Ella sonrío, y, lo miro con burla.

–Sé que tú…–murmuro y moviendo los labios dijo su nombre e hizo un pequeño mohín con un pequeño bochorno–eres muy amable.

El extendió una de sus manos, precisamente la mano izquierda pasando su pulgar en la mejilla abulto un poco sus mejillas.

– ¿Por qué viniste, Allen? –pregunto ella, sabiendo que había confirmado sus sospechas de su sueño. Sonrío–Sé que desconfías de mí, así que… ¿Porque?

–No importa quién sea…–murmuro el mientras el viento deslizaba las hojas por la tierra, se miraron fijamente–Debemos ayudar a quienes podamos.

–Dime, A~llen–murmuro cantarina y sonrío– ¿Cómo me encontraste?

– ¿Eh? –alzo sus cejas, sorprendido y cuando penetro en la mente sus palabras–No lo sé, Solo…me deje llevar por mis instintos.

Allen se llevó sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Road sonrío y se agarró a su brazo suavemente. Allen se sonrojo, y, aun confuso por tal acto.

–R-Road, ¿No? –Comento Allen mientras ella asentía alegremente– ¿Qué estas…?

Soltó un suspiro, mientras se recostaba sobre su brazo dejando que el vaivén del suave viento frio nocturno y la luz de la luna se impregnaran en su misma alma.

–Sí, todo fuera así…Si, el tiempo se detuviera y fuera así para siempre–susurro en un tono suave.

Parecía dormir allí de pie, a su lado y de repente una luz violeta desde el suelo en la que parecía un gran abismo en el que ambos caían la atrajo más hacia si para no dejarla caer algo que le pareció desconcertante al confirmar que ella era la sádica que lo había atacado.

"¿Era acaso masoquista?" pensó cerrando los ojos sin saber que podría suceder después.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando el Amanecer cayó sobre la Academia, en la oficina de Komui se reunieron un grupo inusual de maestros rodeando al chino que estresado mirando el pánico, la indiferencia e incluso el sarcasmo en los maestros lo tenía de mal humor.

"Pero, no debía perder los estribos debía ser paciente y…"

– ¡Pero subdirector Komui, es inaceptable! –exclamo el maestro Kevin con su cabello blanco peinado y su bigote recortado mirándole exaltado. Sabía que era un maestro de paciencia, pero, su preocupación genuina por los alumnos a veces era un poco exagerada– ¡¿Cómo es posible que dentro de la Academia sea inseguro para los alumnos estar en las horas de toque de queda y no puedan salir a sus clases?!

Lo que tal vez no sabía, el Maestro era que esos chicos se habían escapado de su clase. Soltó un suspiro, y, lo que más le preocupaba otra vez era que de nuevo no era otro el atacante sino el mismo chico de cabello blanco.

–Cálmese, maestro Yeegar–comento entrelazando sus dedos, miro a todos alrededor. A un lado estaba el maestro Sokaro mirando por la ventana como si buscara regresar a sus clases de gimnasia y sabía bien que deseaba seguir " **Enseñando a sus alumnos** " aunque conocía sus métodos; al otro en un sofá sentada estaba Klaud con sus pantalones de cuero y sus botas la había sacado de su tiempo libre mientras alimentaba a su mascota.

A su lado, Cross Marian bebía una copa de un vino lo suficientemente caro como para que la academia supiera que tenía dinero. Aunque endeudara a la institución con sus gastos excesivos; El maestro Tiedoll sentado tranquilo con un carboncillo haciendo trazos indiferente a la cuestión y sin decir más también el líder de los Crown.

–Incluso estamos al tanto y estamos tomando las medidas necesarias–comento y mientras tecleaba unas ordenes sobre su pantalla, activando el videobeam donde la imagen de los alumnos con sus distintos problemas destacaban–vemos según la jefe de enfermería dos cuadros distintos de ataque: uno físico en la que una agresión fue hecha por el mismo chico desconocido y el segundo por un cuadro mental.

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir? –pregunto el profesor Yeegar.

–Simple, que nuestro "amigo" no estaba solo en ese ataque–comento el líder de los Crown, quien deslizo en la pantalla una tosca imagen de una silueta siniestra con una sonrisa tan temible–Al parecer esa siniestra sombra era quien los ataco mentalmente, simplemente ellos no pudieron recordarla.

– ¿Borrado de memoria? –pregunto Komui arqueando una ceja.

–No, el simple hecho de que los más "graves" de ellos lo recuerden aunque ciertamente ella podía manipular sus mentes–comento el Crown y Komui observo simplemente la espalda del chico de cabello blanco, y, a la siniestra figura cuya risa macabra escondía un perfil de algún estudiante–Se puede decir que un par de estudiantes o extraños son de algún modo ante un nivel B o también pueden ser…

– ¿No me digas que el grupo de Clowns piensa que esas leyendas están vivas? –comento Cross Marian burlón.

–No lo hemos comprobado–comento Komui, soltando un suspiro sabía que era una suposición pero se acercaba más o menos a la verdad–Aun así, no podemos descartarlo del todo puede ser una probabilidad.

La risotada de Cross lo sorprendió e hizo que se disipara la tensión en el ambiente, este les miro burlón aunque en cierto modo los desafiaba. Ese hombre era un maestro de las artes, era misterioso e incluso uno de los más poderosos seres sobrenaturales aunque no era un clase A su poder llegaba cerca de ellos.

–No pensé, que ustedes creyeran en tales cosas absurdas–comento el burlón bebiendo otro trago–Supongo que la directora Hevlaska también lo cree, ¿No?

El silencio recorrió el salón, y, Komui supo entonces que este problema había tomado importancia.

–Bien, serán suspendidas las clases–comento Komui a Reever su subalterno en sistema.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Clases Suspendidas: Toque de Queda"

Allen había leído en su Tablet el mensaje que había llegado, se había dejado caer en la cama mirando al techo somnoliento y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio como la niebla espesa se arremolinaba en las afueras.

Tomo asiento sobre la cama y por coacción miro a un lado para encontrarse con el cuerpo de una joven, sorprendido salto de la cama para verla con el uniforme alzado.

Sonrojado lanzo la sabana, observo su rostro suave lejos del sadismo que normalmente parecía llevar.

"De verdad, eres un problema" pensó el, mientras se revolvía el cabello y observo como una línea de sangre se deslizaba por sus mejillas extendió su mano derecha para limpiarla.

Algo resonó en el, su mirada se distorsiono y su respiración agitada como una obsesión abrió sus labios parecían moverse solos e incluso su lengua se deslizo limpiando el rastro de sangre.

"¡No, esto no está bien!" pensó exaltado, echándose para atrás. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y cuando se volvió a verla sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los suyos detenidamente. "Ella… ¿Me vio?"

Desesperado, sintiendo una quemazón en el pecho miro como ella se levantaba y a gatas se acercaba hasta el acariciando su rostro haciendo que su extraño dolor se alejara.

–Buenos días, A~llen–murmuro cantarina– ¿Qué sucede?

–Buen día, no sucede nada… ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? –comento mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

–Suele pasar–se encogió de hombros–a veces escucho los deseos de la gente.

Se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama, ella sin darse cuenta la tenía a hojarcadas agarrando sus manos hacia arriba y atrapando sus labios, sintió algo extraño mientras el mundo giraba dando vueltas que todo se sumía en la oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ending: Tagomago y Tango Bello~Céline Roscheck**

 **Itzal: Sombra**

 **Bueno, no iba a esperar a que fuera abril para publicar los capítulos de la mayoría de mis series bien espero os guste y feliz día para todos.**


	9. Bakarne

**T** **he Dead Person's Revenge**

Personajes: D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **Hi, God Bless you‼‼**

 **¡Alerta Spoiler!**

 **¡Ohhhhhhhh! Que capítulo de D. Gray Man además que me da esperanzas de saber que le había sucedido a Allen, y, pues que había estado haciendo Road Camelot en su mundo de sueños :D además que Cornelia el árbol ha visto todo me cae bien.**

 **Capítulo 9: Bakarne(1)**

 **"Un corazón solitario no es un corazón."**

 **Antonio Machado**

La Oscuridad era extraña, luego sintió como giraba todo alrededor y un fuerte sonido como Goteo caía sobre algo. Luego pareció girar, y, encontrarse con el extraño sabor dulce en su lengua.

Sintió que algo estaba fuera de lo común, se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Road y se echó hacia atrás mirando sus ojos azules. Frunció el ceño "¿Acaso no eran dorados?" pensó Allen mirando como ella se recostaba sobre sus piernas.

– ¿Por qué…?–pregunto mirándola, mientras ella extendía su mano hasta su cabello blanco.

–Solo lo quería hacer…–murmuro ella acariciando una hebra de cabello y una sonrisa triste–Quisiera que todo fuera así…

En un instante, ella se levantó de encima sin mirar atrás y una puerta apareció en la oscuridad en forma de corazón a la que ella entro cerrándose tras entrar.

Cuando Allen quiso extender su mano, para detenerla supo que no llegaría a tiempo y decepcionado dejo caer la mano. recostándose en el cabecero de la cama mirando de soslayo el extraño parpadeo violeta se fijó en el Golem de la pantalla de su Tablet.

–Realmente…estoy en problemas–murmuro, aunque había aceptado trabajar para la orden aun desconfiaba de ellos al mostrar su forma real y si quisiera hacerlo no podía al parecer su mente le hacía estar precavido ante ellos.

Escucho un toque en la puerta y resignado sabía que estaba en unos muy serios.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lavi sabía que la espesa niebla no era cualquier cosa, estaba en su habitación cuando concentrado cerro su visión al mundo exterior. Deseaba saber que sucedía, la advertencia de "Toque de Queda" apestaba y mucho más sobre los rumores que había visto por las redes sociales de la Academia.

"Esto no es más que obra de ella…"pensó frunciendo el ceño y sentado en el borde de la cama sintió que algo se acercaba "¿Dónde…?"

Escucho una risa, y, soltando un suspiro se relajó mientras sentía los brazos que envolvían su cuello junto a un mohín.

–Bienvenida, Road~sama–comento el pelirrojo en un tono reverente.

–Nunca puedo sorprenderte, La~vi–comento la voz cantarina de la Noé, mientras soltaba un bufido y se apretaba contra su espalda vestía extrañamente con su vestido blanco de picas junto a unas zapatillas acolchadas–Quiero pedirte algo…

– ¿Qué es lo que planea? –comento sin ninguna expresión, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y sentía que se acomodaba a su lado moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo.

–Quiero que sea mío–comento Road sin atisbo de duda o risa solo unos ojos determinados mirando al vacío y una sonrisa ladina que le hizo estremecer–No permitas que la Orden le toque otra vez, ¿Entendiste?

El miro con sorpresa, mientras ella se volvía sobre sus rodillas y miraba su cuello.

– ¿Tiene hambre no es así? –comento el, movió el cuello alto a un lado para exponer su garganta y la vio sonreír.

– No te preocupes, La~vi– comento con una sonrisa, acariciando su cuello con una de sus uñas y exponiendo sus colmillos con aquella sonrisa–No hare eso, después de todo tu eres el resultado de nuestro descuido, salió en ti parte de nuestras habilidades…algo que no lamento.

Ella se desvaneció, el apretó los labios y supo que ella aún se echaba la culpa por aquello. Sabía lo que habría sucedido, de no ser por aquello y aun así al parecer al Noé le preocupaban sus sirvientes.

El futuro, era parte de su sangre ahora y no podía evitar ver retazos de lo que sucedería. No sabía hasta el día en que fue llevado a su iniciación…

Cuando tenía ocho años, su abuelo le había recogido y de por si no le conocía llevándolo hasta el clan Bookman donde otros chicos eran parte del clan. Su abuelo, mencionaba a sus nuevos sucesores y los entrenaba para ser leales al clan Noé.

Decía que eran los apóstoles de Dios, aunque dudaba de ello hasta el momento en que les conoció.

Road era una extraña chica, los secretos que resguardaba eran mas que solo eso y ella junto a su hermano Wisely no podría decir que fuesen estúpidos.

Se levantó, acomodando su parche y miro por la mirilla de su puerta mientras veía como algunos Crown caminaban por los pasillos.

Sonrío, era realmente divertido burlarse de los humanos en estas situaciones.

–Bien, bien–murmuro acomodándose la usual bufanda que cubría su cuello–Hora de visitar a un amigo.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, miro de un lado a otro con sus zapatos sin hacer ruido y sonrío para llegar a la habitación de Allen cuando supo que era su puerta toco con los nudillos suavemente.

– ¿Quién es? –murmuro Allen desde el otro lado.

– ¡Rayos, Allen! –murmuro lo suficientemente alto y molesto para que escuchara– ¡Soy Lavi! ¡Ábreme ya!

Pareció dudar, luego esta se abrió haciéndole caer mirando al castaño ante el con ojos sorprendidos.

–Supiste del toque de queda, ¿eh? –comento desde el suelo sentado y Allen asintió y con una mano el pelirrojo señalo–Allá afuera parece una entidad del gobierno, ¿Sabes? Los golem parecen como locos, Los Crown aun mas y ahora que se acerca el baile peor…de por Dios amigo, los rumores por la red son inmensos e incluso se dicen cosas terribles de un chico de cabello blanco y brazo deforme.

–¡¿En serio?! –exclamo Allen y el asintió.

–Además, de un extraño Ser sobrenatural de clase B aunque los maestros estaban dudando de que sea solo B, ¿Sabes? –murmuro.

–Lavi, ¿Sabes cuándo terminara el Toque? –comento Allen refiriéndose al anuncio.

–Bueno, al parecer mañana si todo está asegurado y por cierto–comento señalándole–Alístate, nos vamos de misión al parecer te ha tocado con Kanda ¿Sabes?

– ¡Mierda! –respondió mientras se levantaba precipitadamente a buscar ropa y al cuarto de baño.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Road sabía que el Conde no estaba feliz del todo, quería saber más y de por si le había anunciado que Tyki llegaría a la Academia. Aunque de por sí, no le extrañaba que lo hiciera durante la época en que la niebla cubría la academia ya que era más fácil en esos momentos cuando todo el mundo se volvía confiado.

–Bien, ¿Qué haremos? –comento Lenalee Lee con su sonrisa en el salón comunal del edificio de chicas, de por si ella solo con las otras era irritante.

Habían estado socializando, sobre tutorías para los de primer año y algunos que otros trabajos semanales para un grupo de limpieza del dormitorio por piso.

–Bueno, mientras esta el toque de queda…–el sonido de su teléfono le interrumpió, Road sonrío. Oh, qué bueno era tener un oído muy bueno de vez en cuando–¡Eh, chicas! Debo irme, creo que tenemos casi todo listo nos vemos luego.

–Adiós, Lenalee-san–comento Lou fa quien sonreía con sus coletas hechas de trenzas y se despedía de ella.

Road se levantó, y, se dirigió a su dormitorio donde al cerrar la puerta sus ojos se volvieron dorados. Chasqueando los dedos, se abrió ante ella una puerta donde se encontró con un chico de cabello azul quien le hacia una reverencia y le conocía perfectamente.

–Road-sama–comento con sus ojos negros cerrados y dándole la bienvenida, dejo un sueño en su habitación mientras las puertas se cerraban tras entrar.

Las velas se encendían una a una dejando ver un camino de cuadros negros y blancos, el chico seguía por delante mientras llegaban a su destino atravesando una caja de regalo abierta para ella.

–Aquí está, lo que nos pidió Road~sama–comento el chico.

Entonces, encontró al mirar con sus ojos sorprendidos que Guzol~sensei había hecho algo realmente macabro con aquella muñeca, haber encerrado en ella a una pieza del alma de una mujer.

–Vaya, vaya, Guzol~sensei–comento irónica mientras veía al horrible hombre que diseñaba instrumentos y manualidades en la Academia–Realmente eres cruel, no te importo ni siquiera sus ideales.

–Es mía, solo mía…–murmuraba el hombre con sus ojos desorbitados llenos de simple y mero egoísmo humano.

–Jugar con lo prohibido, solo deja más desgracia a las vidas humanas–comento Road y separaba sin problema alguno al hombre de la muñeca viva–El precio por ello es uno…La , antes ¿quiero saber quién te dio la orden?

La titubeante respuesta solo había confirmado algunas sospechas del conde,Guzol~sensei, jamás volvería a ser visto de ahí en adelante.

Road miro la pequeña muñeca que sostenía su caballero y le vestía con un hermoso vestido ante la desnudez de esta.

–Realmente, el sello que posee "eso" traerá a esta Academia problemas, ¿Sabes? –comento la voz profunda de un hombre, realmente este era molesto ya que conocía el origen de aquello–Sabes, que el "Alma Karma" puede ser Liberado con eso, ¿No?

–En parte–murmuro ella, sabía que al igual que Cross Marian quien tomaba asiento en un sillón cómodo y cruzaba sus piernas le miraba exhalando una bocanada de humo–Solo nos sirve, para apartar la barrera del Decimocuarto…una que creo cuando fue manipulado, por estos humanos.

–Bueno, al final ustedes fueron expulsados de su propia creación, ¿eh? –Sonrío, mientras miraba al objeto– ¿Qué harás con ella?

–Tengo al perfecto candidato, para proteger este valioso sello–chasqueo los dedos y ante ellos cayo un pelirrojo con parche mirando con una ceja arqueada–Llévatela, resguárdala en el Antiguo dormitorio. Allí nadie puede entrar fácilmente y escóndela bien, La~vi.

El asintió, recibiéndola en sus brazos.

– ¡O~Oh, si es "Lala" de Guzol~sensei–comento sonriente y supo que aquel hombre aborrecible había dejado este mundo–Bien, Road~chan–se volvió y miro al hombre pelirrojo con un cigarrillo que le miraba con su usual indiferencia–Adiós, Cross~sensei…

Lavi, desapareció por un camino que se abrió y cerró así como se hizo.

– ¿Así que tienes a Bookman de tu lado? –Comento con una sonrisa cínica, ella sonrío y le miro con los ojos llenos de una lúgubre premonición— Tu simplemente guarda ese piano, ¿Bien?

Cross bufo levantándose y mirando a la chica sentada en la cama de hermosos bordados donde ella tenía a un lado de su cuerpo un pequeño muñeco que le pareció familiar…era simplemente la imagen de su estúpido aprendiz.

"Así que ese es tu nuevo objetivo, ¿No?" pensó el sonriente mientras salía por una puerta que lo dejo en la intemperie y soltó un improperio al ver a los Crown por allí, una vena resalto en la cara del Maestro "Realmente eres una bruja, Road"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ending: Lifeline~Anthem Lights**

 **Bakarne: Solitaria**

 **Bueno, no iba a esperar a que fuera** **Julio** **para publicar los capítulos de la mayoría de mis series bien espero os guste y feliz día para todos espero os agrade XD**

 **Pensé en que Road le había jugado una mala pasada a Cross y bueno aquí ¿Por qué no?**


	10. Odol

**The Dead Person's Revenge**

 **Autor: Stormy night rain 92**

 **Personajes: D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino**

 **Fandom:** **D. Gray Man ©Katsura Hoshino**

 **Foro:** **Resurgiendo** **entre** **las cenizas©**

 **Summary:** **Allen Walker, un ser cuyos poderes sobrenaturales de su ascendencia cuyo pasado parecía en penumbras había decidido luchar contra un enemigo oculto. Uno, que podría desatar sus memorias las que muchos ansiaban obtener como arma.**

 **La Academia "Dark Order" era una de las más prestigiosas para vivir oculto entre los seres humanos, pero, en ella esta oculta la verdad una que cambiara el futuro de aquella extraña guerra que envolvía su oculta existencia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando escribo estas son las indicaciones:**

— **Y, entonces ¿Qué?—** : **Diálogos XD**

"Era irrefrenable todo aquello": **pensamientos**

" _Y, en aquel valle…_ ": **recuerdos**

 _Sabes que es lo que deseas…_ : **Voces espeluznantes o resonantes, guturales o amenazantes.**

 **N.A. :** **Hi, God Bless you‼‼** **Hola a todos ¡!**

 **No sabia que decir, y tienes razón Guest he retrasado mucho esta historia que estaba escrita desde hace mas de 3 años en mi libreta de la universidad y que tenia en el polvo que por cierto debo volver a releer para retomar donde lo deje porque no me acuerdo como continuarlo aun asi se que tiene el final en alguna parte de los libros mentales que tengo y bueno pues agradezco tu me gusta a esta historia que realmente no esperaba que tuviera tantos fans como con las otras y que pues, es motivante que no sea el usual Allena el que te agrade sino algo mas sombrío y retorcido entre los Noé.**

 **Capítulo 10: Odol (1)**

Correr se había vuelto pan de cada dia, desde que había sabido lo de Road y mucho mas cuando en sus sueños, podía verla solo observando sin decir nada, como si todo aquello que habían vivido como amigos fuese poco.

Las clases eran realmente un dolor de cabeza, excepto las del profesor Kevin Jeegar y aun mas, cuando sabia que tenia misiones con Yu Kanda, que realmente terminaban con peleas entre ellos.

No había vuelto a tener esa extraña sensación con la sangre desde aquel día con Road, por supuesto esos días estaban bastante despejados comparados con la usual niebla que todos los días solia ver alrededor en pequeños remolinos que parecían manos y aun cuando habían matado a otros Akumas, solo le producia mas fuerza cada vez que uno moria, como si la fuerza que poseían estando cerca se impregnara en el.

Suspiro, debía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez ya que sus clases con su tutor eran la verdadera pesadilla de las tardes y bueno, salir del comedor de Jerry para encontrar una forma de descanso era mas alentador y mientras se alejaba de la multitud, se dirigió hacia aquel kiosco donde solía encontrarla cuando la niebla parecía ser más densa, pero por mucho que negara extrañarla a sus pensamientos solía venir los días en que ella le hablaba e incluso esa noche cuando ambos estaban en su habitación y sus ojos parecían llenos de esperanza.

En esos días, solo se escuchaban rumores sobre el baile de invierno que se acercaba en conmemoración a los 100 años de la Academia.

Pero, ¿Quién hubiese esperado encontrar aquello?

Allen sabia que algo cuya maldad se resentia en el bosque y en las paredes de la Academia, que incluso los animales se escondían de aquello, solo hasta aquella noche cuando recibió un mensaje en su Tablet supo que era el verdadero miedo.

Correr, era como si cada latido hiciera de él un ser lento y manejable, en una obra de títeres. Porque por mucho que deseara ser amigo de los miembros dirigentes de la Academia, algo en el le negaba confiar en ellos incluso su forma original.

Llego jadeante a la oficina para ver a Kanda, Marie, Lenalee y Lavi con un rostro lleno de impotencia.

— **Allen-kun** —dijo el chino tras el escritorio, ocultando su mirada tras los lentes— **El dia de hoy, mientras Kanda y Marie, andaban de misión para alcanzar a Daisy otro compañero como tu, encontraron muerto al chico, no solo eso…el no tenia sangre u órganos…también parece que sus habilidades fueron extraidas, pero lo mas desconcertante es el mensaje en el cuerpo…**

Allen escucho quieto, tan palido como era no pensó que podría palidecer en aquel mensaje era como escuchar la voz de Road Cantando en la mente:

" _¡¿Quién esconderá la verdad?!, Ustedes y sus palabras o la sangre que derramaron con la mentira, que clama desde la tierra…Reclamare lo que es mio y entonces, todo lo que han hecho será retribuido…_ "

El conde el milenio, habia dejado ese mensaje y solo podía pensar en una sola persona que respondiera su pregunta.

— **Tengan cuidado, ahora debemos protegernos porque al parecer el Conde no le gusta nuestra intervención** —todos asintieron, Allen salio con Lenalee y Lavi, aun cuando pocos del tercer año como Kanda y Marie e incluso Suman un egresado que solia trabajar alli, luchaban contra las armas terribles del Conde, los demás no intervenían por una razón: "Ellos mismos"

Todos fueron a sus dormitorios, aun cuando trato de retomar el sueño o repasar alguna materia, Allen no podía pensar en nada ni siquiera en los castigos de su maestro.

Se volvió, para encontrarse a Timcanpy quieto sin moverse algo que le hizo pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. El Golem amarillo podía ayudarlo a llegar hasta su maestro, por supuesto aunque le diera una paliza ya que salía en comienzos de la jornada nocturna, pero habia alguien mas y podía acercársele era al profesor Jeegar.

Allen se levanto, se coloco la chaqueta negra con blanco para llegar mas rápido sin que nadie le observara.

Corrió por el bosque, sintiendo una sed de sangre terrible que se espesaba al momento en que se acercaba hasta el salón donde solía encontrar al maestro que también enseñaba a cocinar.

Algo en aquella casucha, estaba mal.

Dio la vuelta, sentía las ramitas romperse mientras pisaba las hojas secas que crujían y cuando estuvo en el patio pudo ver la luz de las llamas de la chimenea iluminar la estancia.

Abrió el lugar, miro de un lado a otro, entro a la casa miro el cuarto donde solía estar a veces sin encontrar nada sobre el hombre amable, miro el horno donde unas galletas que se cocían olían a quemado.

Saco rápidamente las galletas con un par de guantes, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa el agua del lavamanos se derramaba y cerrando la llave salió al patio, miro la noche helada con el hedor de la sangre, se lanzó a correr buscando de donde venía aquel aroma acre, cuando vio una figura en un árbol se dejó caer.

La sangre se le helo, al ver el cadáver de Kevin Jeegar sin un rastro de sangre, solo los ojos abiertos llenos de una terrible oscuridad que cubría sus iris y una lúgubre voz repitiendo el mismo mensaje.

Allen miro el cuerpo no grito se sintió paralizado, como si su cuerpo ardiera, su garganta y su cuerpo sintieron dolor pero algo en el despertó como si algo allí lo llamara.

Se volvió para ver a Road, de pie tras él con el usual uniforme de la escuela con su rostro impasible que lo miraba tras aquellos temibles ojos dorados.

— _ **Te dije que no vinieras, Allen…**_ —dijo ella, él se levantó lentamente para ver cómo se desvanecía en la niebla— _ **Solo te diré esto una vez, a veces los que crees aliado son tus enemigos mas cercanos…Tu lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿No?**_

Sintio un terrible dolor de cabeza, la agonía de pronto era tan grande que cayo al suelo, extendió su mano hacia ella para detenerla porque ella sabia el porque y... ¿Por qué nunca la detenía?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba en una de las habitaciones de aquella estúpida academia, aun cuando aquella noche sus manos aun bullían de poder cuando mato a aquel anciano y podía decir que el Conde Milenario habia hecho un bien a la humanidad, su poder parecía cada vez mas grande aun cuando no habia considerado esta tarea realmente.

Estaba como egresado de la Academia porque Sheryl e incluso el Conde Milenario le habían obligado ir a estudiar, pero su mundo no termino allí porque conocía desde antes de aquella Cena cuando el Conde les había ordenado entrar a la Academia, parecía que no recordaba que ellos estaban asistiendo con Road, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Tyki Mikk, miro a los amigos que estaban a su lado vestidos del uniforme de la Academia que hablaban con su pequeño compañero humano Eeez, estaba enfermo y aun asi, el quien conocía al chico o a estos humanos, sus amigos Momo y Clark, que entraron para convivir con otros humanos, morirían pronto ya que el trabajo de minería que escogieron era solo lo suficiente como para morir por un alud o por envenenamiento de mercurio.

El extendió al pequeño Eeez quien se habia ganado su afecto, el botón de plata que solia quitar a sus victimas, pero no importaba ¿verdad?

Eran personas manipuladoras que habían arrebatado a su familia hace 100 años la Academia que habían fundado y que luego, atacaron a uno de sus miembros, algo que no perdonarían.

Cuando Tyki habia regresado a su habitación después de matar al hombre, su mente se lleno de contradicciones que no podía evitar porque como podria decirle a su familia que él aun, no estaba seguro de sus decisiones o siquiera de que estaba haciendo.

 _Estaba incompleto_

Lo peor, es que sentia unas terribles ansias de sangre y eso le producia desagrado porque pronto terminaria por ceder a ellas y entonces….el juego terminaria.

Ya habia cedido con aquel idiota oficial de la orden, era uno de tercer año, era un poco emotivo pensar que el chico tenia tendencias de jugar soccer y le hacia gracia que pensara que sus habilidades de telequinesis o lo que fueren, le salvarian golpeandole.

Algo que solo provoco a su sangre corrrer con una desenfrenada ira por lo que emanaba de aquel chico.

Al final su muerte fue tan rapida, que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en mas y simplemente se volvio sin estudiar lo que dejaba atrás, un cuerpo mas a la historia oculta de la humanidad.

Despues de todo, eran seres que no debian existir y que fueron creados de forma singular fuera de las razones correctas, solo la codicia y la traicion habia hecho de ello una realidad.

Pero, eso no le interesaba.

Tyki miró la mano de cartas que poseía, vio el juego de cartas que le habían dejado en la mesa: Una Jota. Era una carta inservible que no merecía su atención aún cuando su juego fuese de escalera y necesitara una carta.

Vio la perspicaz mirada en los ojos de Clark y Momo, los ojos de Eeez reían con la usual inocencia de un niño mirando de uno a otro, pero él buscaba la carta que podía cambiar todo ese juego: El Joker.

Extendió su mano hasta el monte de cartas, trago en seco pero cuando tomó la carta en un desliz corto su dedo cuando demostró su juego con regocijo vio como lanzaban sus cartas.

— **Tyki, estas sangrando** —dijo el joven Eeez, se acercó a él y con un pequeño paño limpio la herida.

— **Vaya que eres torpe, ¿Eh Tyki?** —dijo Momo y ambos se echaron a reír, pero él miró nuevamente la carta: Un Joker de colores rojo y negro con una sonrisa burlona con la sangre de él deslizándose sobre el rostro del arlequín.

«Eso le provocaba mala espina» pensó, sintió el escozor del alcohol y escuchó las risas de sus compañeros de juego. «O tal vez se preocupaba demasiado por algo tan nimio»

 **x** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(1)** **Sangre**

 **Hi chicos!**

 **Espero perdonen el descuido de esta historia, pero veo que os gusta al igual que a mi y no la dejare morir.**

 **Es una de las que escribí en momentos llenos de muchas cosas que sucedían en ese momento la primera vez que entre a la universidad.**


End file.
